Coming Together
by redfishy
Summary: Harry has defeated Voldemort. What can become of the two wizards that once despised each other. HP/SS pairing. If this upsets you please don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but the plot.**

**Chapter 1**

Severus sat at his desk glaring at the students that were brewing potions.

'How things were easier before HE defeated the Dark Lord.' Severus thought to himself.

The potions Master had not had an easy time teaching after everyone found out that he was on the side of the light the entire time. Most of the students still feared him but now they KNEW that he wouldn't chop them up and use them as potion ingredients.

Severus almost wished sometimes that people thought that he was really on Voldemort's side. At least then the students would try to brew a descent potion. He missed the way the students would cower just by looking at them. Now he needs to yell or move quickly toward them to get that reaction that he so enjoyed.

There has only been one student that has never cowered in his presence, the student that was now in his last and final year at Hogwarts. The boy, well man now, that was the one that caused the Dark Lord to fall, the one and only, Harry Potter.

Severus quickly looked over at said man, leaning over a bubbling cauldron, 'At least he still tries to pass my class.' Severus thought. 'The only reason Granger hasn't slacked off is because she still has to be perfect in everything.'

At the thought, Severus sighed, and then once again focused on Potter. He couldn't help but wonder why he tried so hard. He is the one person who could slack off and nobody would care. He killed Voldemort for crying out loud. Hell, he's already been offered a job at the ministry. He turned it down though. But seeing as Arthur Weasley is not the Minister of Magic, the position will always be available if he should want it.

Every class, Severus sat there, watching Potter, trying to figure out why he worked as hard as he did. Not just in Potions, but in all of his classes. Potter worked harder than any other student in the school. During a class about half-way through the year, not long after the Christmas holidays, Severus had to know.

"Potter?"

"Yes, Professor?" Harry answered after adding a handful of cactus flies to a simmering cauldron.

"Could you stay after class, there is something I need to speak with you about."

"Yes sir. Did I do something wrong?"

Severus stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to peer into Potter's cauldron. "Everything looks good, there was just something I needed to discuss with you."

"Okay sir." Harry wondered what his professor needed to speak with him about but decided not to dwell on it, he would find out soon enough.

Severus walked back over to his desk, sat down, and thought about what he would say to Potter after class.

Once class was over and everyone had bottled their potions and placed them in the proper holder for their professor to grade later, all but one student left the classroom.

Harry left his books at the desk he recently occupied and walked over to stand in front of his professor's desk.

Severus sat there for a moment just looking at Potter before he spoke.

"There has been something that I can't quite figure out and I would like for you to help me acquire the information."

"But sir," Harry stated, "What could I help you with? You are one of the smartest people I know. You're just messing with me aren't you?"

"Not at all Mr. Potter, in fact you are the only one who can help me with this particular inquiry."

Harry was a bit unsure on what he could help his professor with but he would try none the less.

"Alright," Harry said, "What is it?"

"I would just like to know why it is you work so hard. I even believe that you almost surpass Miss Granger. You out of everyone could slack off but you don't. Why?"

Harry wasn't quite sure what he should say to his professor's short rant.

"Would you rather I slack off sir?"

"Of course not, that's not what I meant. I just want to know why."

"Well sir, it's mainly because I want to prove that I deserve what I get and not because I'm Harry bloody Potter. I don't want everything to just be handed to me."

Severus was quite surprised by the young man's answer. He had thought that Harry had always liked the extra attention. "You mean you don't like the attention that Dumbledore, Magonagall and everyone else has given you over the years?"

"It's a lot better than the way the Dursley's treated me. At least I never have to go back there. But no, I just want to be treated like anyone else."

"The Dursley's? You mean the muggle family that raised you?"

"Raised me? More like enslaved me." Harry had said softly hoping that Snape didn't quite hear him. Then he said louder, "Yeah, that's them."

Severus had heard that bit at the beginning and once again decided to get down to the bottom of that statement. But now would not be the time. He had kept Harry after class long enough. "Mr. Potter, would you like to join me for tea this Saturday afternoon?"

"This weekend is a Hogsmead trip sir. We won't get back until late that evening." Harry didn't want to turn him down. After everything that had happened with the war Snape had become his favorite professor and Harry hoped that one day they would become friends.

"I see," said Severus. "Maybe another time then."

"Sir?" Harry said, hesitating on if to say this next bit. "I am free on Sunday afternoon."

Severus sat there for a moment, shocked. He thought that Potter was using Hogsmead as an excuse to not have tea with him, but to actually suggest another day took Severus off guard a little bit. "Sunday?"

Harry nodded with a slight smile gracing his lips.

"That would be fine. Meet me here at noon on Sunday."

"We are going to have tea in the classroom?"

"No, we are going to have tea in my chambers, but unless you know where that is, you would need to meet me here. Then we will go to my rooms."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you then sir."

Severus gave him a slight nod before Harry gathered his things and left the room.

Severus sat there and thought about what Harry had said earlier. 'Raised. More like enslaved.' He didn't know exactly what Harry meant by that, but he would surely find out.

**Thank you for reading this chapter. Please review as it is the only compensation I receive.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing but the plot.**

**Chapter 2**

Saturday was here and Harry had been looking forward to the trip to Hogsmead. He was running low on sweets and needed to make a stop by Honeydukes. Also he needed to get a new journal and could use a Butterbeer.

Once they arrived in Hogsmead, Ron and Hermione had went their way (it was really Hermione dragging Ron into the nearest bookstore) and Harry went his. They had agreed to meet up later at the Three Broomsticks.

Harry went to the small school supplies shop to get his new journal. He had been going through journals so quickly lately. With Voldemort now gone he felt safe writing things down. He had been writing down his thoughts, feelings, and experiences and just about anything that he wanted. He had already filled up four journals with the descriptions of the nightmares he had thanks to Voldemort. He had another journal filled with good dreams, another with observations of other people. Harry always made sure he had an active journal. It was his way of expressing himself. He couldn't always burden Ron and Hermione with everything so he would write them down. Not to mention that his journals did start at a young age and Harry was happy to be able to write in them again.

Once inside the store he walked around a bit, looking at this and that until he came across the journals. He always bought a red journal, a Gryffindor color of course. This week the journals were on sale for half price, so Harry decided to stock up a bit. After he had grabbed all of the red journals he could find, he ended up with eleven journals in his arms.

On his way to the front of the store he grabbed a new quill, some parchment and a couple bottles of ink. At the counter Harry sat his things down, waiting for the short old lady to ring his items through. She rang up everything except for the journals.

"We have a special this week young sir. For just one knut more per journal you could get a one letter monogram placed on the cover in any color you want." Said the little old woman.

Harry thought about it for a moment and did some quick math in his head. Then he said, "Sure, why not? The letter H please and could you put that in silver with a black outline?"

"Of course I can, it will be just a few moments."

The woman walked away from the counter with the journals over to a small table off in a corner. She sat the journals on the table and got out a stamp. Harry couldn't hear what she said but once she put her wand away she gently laid the stamp on the bottom right corner on the front cover of each journal. When she lifted the stamp there was the silver H with the black outline, and around the H was also some beautiful flourishes that made the journal look amazing.

The little old woman picked up the journals and walked back to where Harry was waiting. She sat the journals down on the counter, Harry couldn't believe how great the journals looked with the added monogram.

"Do you offer the monograms year round?" Harry asked the woman.

"I can add them year round, yes. But normally it would be an additional two knuts."

"Okay, thank you. I will definitely be back." Harry said as he paid the woman, then he picked up the bag that had his purchases inside. "Goodbye ma'am. And thanks again."

"Goodbye young man."

As Harry left, he couldn't help but think about what he would write in his newly acquired journals. He was always selective about how much detail he put into his descriptions because he never wanted to run out of journal space. But now he would have to worry about that. At least not for a while.

Harry had spent more time in the school supplies store than he had anticipated, Honeydukes would have to wait until after he met up with Ron and Hermione at the Three Broomsticks for lunch.

Harry was the first of the trio to arrive. He sat at a table, ordered a Butterbeer from the waitress, and waited for his two friends.

He had enough time to drink his Butterbeer and order another before Ron and Hermione arrived, which actually wasn't that long since he practically drank his Butterbeer in one go.

"Hiya Harry." Said Ron as he sat down in the chair opposite from his best mate.

"I saw you go into the school supply store," said Hermione as she sat next to Ron, "Did you get anything interesting."

"Just the same as usual, parchment, ink, quill and some journals were on sale so I bought eleven. And the lady at the store was offering to put a monogram on each cover. They actually look really good." Said Harry as he got out one of the journals and handed it to Hermione to have a look at.

"Harry, these are nice. I can see why you bought eleven." She said while admiring the journal she held.

"So mate, you ever gonna tell us what you write in those things all the time?" Ron asked.

"RON!" That was Hermione. "Stop being so nosy."

"Maybe someday, just not yet." Answered Harry.

The rest of the day went along as it normally did. They ate lunch, had some Butterbeers, and then went to Honeydukes afterward. All the while talking about how different things were now that Voldemort was gone.

The most noticeable difference is that people were happy. They weren't afraid that a war would break out in the streets and they knew that Voldemort was gone for good because this time there was a body. Which Harry and Dumbledore properly disposed of.

Everyone bowed or nodded their heads whenever they saw Harry, but Harry did his best to ignore it. He still wasn't use to all of the extra attention that he would get from complete strangers.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into Honeydukes. As soon at the aroma of the different mixed sweets hit their noses they were in heaven. Harry purchased most of his favorites, chocolate frogs, every flavor beans and licorice wands.

The trio had a wonderful day in Hogsmead. Once they got back to the Castle, Harry and Ron unwrapped every chocolate frog they had bought to see if they had gotten any trading cards that they didn't already have.

"I can't believe you guys still collect those things." Hermione said as she picked up a chocolate frog from the sofa. As she started to hand the frog to Ron it hopped out of her hands and landed on top of Ron's head.

"It's one of the first things that Harry and I bonded over. It's one of the initial reasons why we're best mates." Said Ron as he gave Hermione a playfully evil look.

"Okay, I'll stop giving you such a hard time about it. Did you find anyone good?"

"Sure we did," said Harry, "and I bet you can't guess who."

Ron snickered and Hermione glared at him for a moment. "Of course I can't just guess, there are thousands of witches and wizards on those cards."

"Come on Hermione, you could at least try." Said Ron.

"Alright, will you guys at least give me a hint?"

"Sure." Said Harry.

"Okay, is it a witch or a wizard?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other for a moment, then said at the same time, "Witch."

"Alright, let's see," Hermione thought for a moment, "Professor Magonagall?"

Both of the boys shook their heads.

"Madame Hooch?"

The boys shook their heads again.

"Do we know the person?"

They nodded their heads this time.

"Is it a professor?"

Shakes.

"Mrs. Weasley?"

Shakes.

"Will you guys just tell me who it is?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other, Ron took the card and handed it to Hermione. She looked at it and couldn't believe who she saw. It was her own photo that was staring back at her.

"Why would they want to put me on a trading card?" Hermione inquired.

"Because you were a hero in the war." Ron let her know.

"The proper term would be heroin Ron and I just did what needed to be done."

"But that was more than what most people did." Added Harry.

"I know that they added you to the cards," she said gesturing toward Harry, "but have you found any of Ron yet?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure we will." Said Ron. "I wonder who else we might find next time we get more chocolate frogs."

"We will just have to wait and see." Harry said, then he added, "Well, I'm off to bed. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Harry." Said Hermione.

"Yeah, night mate." Added Ron.

Harry went up to the bed chambers and went over to his four-poster bed. He put all of his trading cards away with the others he owned, changed into his pajamas and laid down in bed.

Harry drifted off to sleep wondering how the following afternoon would go. Wondering what his professor and he would talk about. Just wondering what would happen with Snape.

**Please review as it is the only compensation I get. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, I own nothing, just the plot**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Harry woke up a bit later then normal. But he still had enough time to go get some breakfast before meeting Snape. So Harry quickly got dressed before heading down to the Great Hall. Since he had overslept a bit, the only thing left to eat was toast and jam. By the time he was done he had just enough time to head to the potions room to meet his professor.

Harry arrived a few minutes early but Snape was already there waiting.

"Mr. Potter, I see you made it on time."

"Yes sir." Was all Harry said. He was a bit nervous about the one on one time with his professor.

"Very well then, follow me."

Harry followed Snape to his chambers which were through a slight maze of lefts and rights.

Finally after two minutes of walking silently through the halls of the dungeons they were standing outside Severus' champers. He opened the door and motioned for Harry to enter. Once Harry was a few feet inside, Snape closed the door and waked around Harry, surpassing his distance into the room.

"You may sit here," Severus said as he motioned to a high backed chair, "while I start the water for our tea."

"Thank you sir."

"You're welcome. And while we are not in the classroom you may call me Severus."

"Thank you sir. I will try to remember that. And please call me Harry as well."

"I will." Severus walked away into a tiny kitchenette and put a teapot on the stove. He rummaged around for a moment and then asked, "Do you like black or green tea?"

"Either is fine with me sir."

As Severus went back to fixing the tea, Harry could help but take in his surroundings. It was not at all what Harry would have suspected. When Severus entered the room a few minutes later he couldn't help but ask, "Is it less green than you anticipated?"

"Honestly?" Harry answered, "Yeah, just a bit."

Harry must have thought that he was about to get yelled at because he winced a little. The next thing that happened however shocked Harry even more. There was his professor sitting in a chair opposite of himself, laughing. Severus Snape was really laughing. It wasn't a chuckle or a giggle, but a gut busting laugh.

After a moment or two of being in shock Harry couldn't help but laugh as well. "I'm sorry sir but I did expect you to have something green, Slytherine banners, a snake, something."

"Yes well, as I do support my house I don't want to have to look at their colors all of the time."

"So what made you decide to go with the red and silver?"

"I have always liked the color red. I didn't want to add black with it because that would have been a bit dark. I don't do white because it is impossible to keep clean, even for wizards. The other colors that I like to see with red is silver and gold, and I would be damned if my chambers would be Gryffindor colors."

"I could understand that sir." Severus gave him a look, "sorry, Severus. Seeing as you hate us Gryffindor's, that is the last thing you would want to come home to every evening."

Just then the teapot started whistling. Severus got up and returned a few minutes later with a tray. "And just so you know Harry, I don't hate all Gryffindor's. Sugar?"

"Yes please, two. And you could have fooled us Gryffindor's."

"I just don't like how proud you all can be. Cream?"

"Just a touch. We are not all proud, we are brave. There is a difference."

"Brave? You guys run off and almost get yourselves killed at least once a month."

"We haven't done that in a while and we have only done things that needed to be done."

"And the troll in your first year, you had to chase after it?" Severus questioned.

"Well, yeah. Hermione didn't know it was in the castle and we had to warn her. If we wouldn't have it would have killed her."

"You are lucky that I can't take points away for that."

"Why would you do that?" Harry asked.

"Because that isn't the same excuse that you told us that night."

"You remember what we told you?"

"Yes, I do have quite a good memory. That's why I made such a good spy."

"Lucky for us you did."

"Yes well, at least all of that is over."

"Tell me about it." Harry said, adding a bit of a sigh at the end.

"Harry, as I am enjoying out conversation, there was a reason why I asked you to join me for tea. If you don't want to tell me or answer my questions I will understand."

"Okay." Harry said with a confused look on his face.

"I want to know more about the muggle family that you lived with. The Dursley's was it?"

"Yeah, what about them?"

"How did they treat you?"

"I'm sorry sir but that's something that I don't really want to talk about."

"May I ask why you don't want to discuss it? Have you talked to your friends about it?"

"No, if I tell Ron he will tell his parents. If I tell Hermione, she will tell Ron and then he would still tell his parents. It just isn't something that I want a bunch of people knowing about."

"I see, I will let you know that if you ever do want to talk, I won't utter a word of it to another soul. I would even be willing to take the unbreakable vow if you asked me to. I used to see the pain behind your eyes but naturally I just thought it was because of the Dark Lord. But after you defeated him, the pair was still there. And still is."

Harry just sat there and listened to all Severus had to say.

Severus continued, "I did see that pain fade for quite some time. But when you mentioned your muggle relatives, that pain was right back there again. You do need someone to talk to about it. It is not good to keep it bottled up inside."

"But I don't." Harry let the words roll off of his tongue before he even thought about it.

"I think it would be wise to talk to someone Harry." Severus said.

"I know, what I mean is that I don't keep it bottled up."

"How so?" Severus asked.

"I write, in journals."

"That is all well, but a journal can't relate to you or comfort you."

"I know, I just don't think I could ever talk about it out loud. It brings up too many bad memories."

"Well Harry, my offer will always stand if you change your mind."

"Thank you sir. I'll think about it."

"Now, let's talk about something a bit more cheerful. How are your other classes going?"

"You think that talking about my other classes is a more cheerful conversation?"

"Yes, well, I see your point. You pick the topic then."

"There is always Quiddich."

"Yes, I guess there is. Hopefully the Slytherine's won't let me down this year."

"They actually look like they have a good team." Harry said giving their house rivals a compliment.

"They could still improve though."

"We could all improve I'm sure."

Severus quickly glanced up at a clock that was on the mantle above the fireplace and realized that it was almost three. "Harry, do you realize that it has been almost three hours that you have been here?"

"Really? Damn, they stop serving lunch at three."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, by the time I made it down to breakfast there was only toast and jam left. I sort of overslept this morning." With the mention of food Harry's stomach gave a growl.

"I will go make us some sandwiches for lunch then." Severus got up and once again went into the tiny kitchenette. A few moments later he emerged with a platter full of quarter-cut sandwiches.

"Thank you, you didn't have to make me lunch."

"I know that I didn't have to, but I myself was getting a little hungry."

They sat there quietly eating for a few moments until Harry gave a slight hiccup.

"You can slow down you know, I'm not going to take it from you." Severus told the younger man.

"I'm sorry, I was just so hungry."

"That's okay, just try to eat slower, it's not healthy to eat that fast."

"Okay, will do."

After Harry and Severus were done eating, they sat there for a few more moments in quiet. Severus was the one who broke the silence.

"Well, I suspect that your friends would not appreciate it if I kept you away from them all day. Don't forget what I said though. If you decide to confide in me, whatever is said would stay between us only. Please consider it, your journals can only help you so much."

"Thank you. If I ever decide to talk about it I will let you know."

"Very well," Severus got up and walked to the door that exited his chambers, Harry followed.

"I will see you in class professor."

"See you then Harry."

Harry walked out of the room and headed down the halls that would lead him out of the dungeons. Severus watched him go, hoping that Harry would talk to someone, he hated seeing the pain on his face. But, he would just have to wait and see. Also, he would check up on him from time to time just to see how he was doing though.

After Harry was out of sight, Severus walked back into his rooms, cleaned up from tea and lunch, then he sat down to think about how he was going to help Harry.

The rest of Harry's day wasn't very eventful. He sat and talked with Ron and Hermione about nothing in particular. He didn't tell them where he had been all afternoon and they didn't ask too much about it. They have gotten use to Harry disappearing from time to time. And, since Voldemort was gone, they didn't need to worry.

**Thanks again for reading. Please review as it is the only compensation I receive. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Still don't own anything but the plot.**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I moved and somehow misplaced the notebook that I had the story written in. But I found it so on we go.**

**Chapter 4**

Over the next few weeks Severus observed Harry. He watched the way he acted in class, in the Great Hall, and sometimes on the rare occasion when he passed him in the halls. For the most part all seemed well with Harry, but every so often Severus could see that there was still such a burden riding on the young man's shoulders.

One day Severus couldn't take it anymore and asked Harry to stay after class.

"You wanted to see me sir?" asked Harry after everyone else had left the room.

"Yes." Severus softened the gaze that held Harry's attention and continued, "Harry, why do you torture yourself?"

"What? I don't torture myself!" retorted Harry.

"You do. You walk around with this weight that you carry. You are never going to be happy and free unless you let it out. You are trapping yourself in your own body."

Harry didn't like the reality that Severus just threw at him. He knew that he had to let it out, it was driving him insane. His journals seemed to fill up quickly. The journals that he had gotten less than a month ago were filling up fast. He had filled all of them up except three. After a moment or two the realization of Severus' words really sunk in.

"I know." Harry said, "I just don't know if I could ever say some of the things out loud."

"You don't have to." Severus informed Harry.

"But you just said…"

Severus cut him off before Harry could finish what he was going to say. "I said that you needed to let it out, not that you had to say it out loud."

Harry thought about that for a moment and realized a way he could share everything with someone without having to say it out loud.

"Does the offer still stand that you won't tell anyone?" Harry asked.

"Of course."

"Okay, can I come have tea with you tomorrow?" The following day was Saturday and Harry was free.

"Yes you may. Do you remember the way to my chambers?"

"No, sorry sir, I don't."

"That's alright. I will meet you here again, this time how does eleven sound? And I will also have a brunch for us as well."

"Eleven will be fine sir."

"Very well then, I will see you tomorrow."

As Harry gathered his things Severus watched his movements and expressions as he did so. Severus couldn't be completely sure but he noticed that a small burden had been lifted already just knowing that Harry was going to b e able to share those burdens with someone else.

Severus was also relieved that he convinced Harry to talk to him, or confide in him. Whatever is was that the Dursley's did to him, Severus was going to find out. But at least Harry would have someone that he could go to from now on.

**Please review, it is the only compensation I get.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Unfortunately I own nothing.**

**Chapter 5**

The next day Harry woke up a bit earlier than the last time he was meeting Severus for tea. Even though he did wake up again in the middle of the night because of a dream.

Harry went down for a small breakfast since he wasn't sure exactly when Severus was going to have brunch ready.

After he had a muffin and some pumpkin juice, Harry headed back up to his room to get a few things to take with him. Harry made sure he had everything that he wanted to take in a bag and then he left to head for the dungeons.

When Harry arrived at the potions class, Severus was once again waiting for him. As the two men walked through the dungeon halls they didn't say anything beyond 'hello.' They were each deep in thought about how their conversations were going to go about Harry's burdens.

Once they reached Severus' chambers, Severus stepped aside after he opened the door to allow Harry entrance into the rooms.

"Just make yourself at home while I make tea and get brunch ready." Severus said while walking toward the kitchenette.

"Thanks." Said Harry.

Harry sat down on a small sofa this time and placed his bag beside him. He pulled out a journal and sat it on a small table beside the sofa, then he placed his bag on the floor.

Severus returned a few moments later with some tea and a spinach quiche. Harry thought that it smelled and looked wonderful. He had never had spinach until he arrived at Hogwarts. The Dursley's didn't eat much food that was healthy, but when they did Harry didn't get any. They had told him that a 'freak' didn't deserve good food.

Severus sat the tray down and handed Harry a cup of tea. He then cut the quiche and gave Harry a slice.

Harry waited to eat until Severus had gotten himself a piece and some tea as well. Once Severus had settled himself in a chair opposite the small sofa and took a bite of his own food did Harry start to eat.

Severus observed Harry as he ate his food and drank his tea. In the wizarding world it was rude to wait for the host to take the first bite of food. It usually told said host that the guest though the food might be poisoned. But, Severus knew that wasn't the reason Harry waited. And now that he thought about it, Harry had done the same thing the last time as well. Even though Severus was curious as to why Harry did that, he would wait until later to ask. As of right now, he had other things he needed to find out first.

After they were done eating, Severus asked, "Should we get to why you are here today Harry?"

"I guess so." Harry reached over and picked up the journal that he had laid out and handed it to Severus. The journal was old. The cover was worn and a bit tattered. The pages were coming loose from the spine, Harry had opened and closed this book many times.

"You are going to let me read your journal?"

"Well, yeah." Harry answered, "That is one way I don't have to actually say anything. Until after you read it that is. Was there another way?"

"I was thinking about extracting your memories and using a pensive."

"Oh, I didn't think about that."

"That's okay, the journal will be fine, just know if you do want to show me something that the pensive is another option."

"Thank you, sir."

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"It's Severus. Remember?" Severus gave Harry a slight smile.

"Yeah. Sorry."

"It's quite alright."

"How long do you think it will take you to read that?" Harry asked.

"A few hours I would say. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure that you will want to speak with me after you read it. So I was just going to stay here and work on my homework while you read it."

"Oh, I see. Alright then, I will set you up at my desk to work on your assignments." Severus walked over to the desk at the far side of the room, picked up a small stack of papers and placed them in a drawer. "Here you go Harry, all yours."

"Thank you." Harry said as he picked up his bag and walked over to where Severus was standing. Before Harry sat down at the desk, Severus caught his gaze and both pairs of eyes were locked onto the other for a few moment. Severus could see the pain and sadness that was there and hoped that he would be able to help Harry let go of the pain.

"I will come back and check on you once I am done reading this. If you need me I will just be through that door." Severus said as he gestured to a door at the left of the sitting room.

"Thank you Severus." Harry said as he sat down and hung his head.

Severus gently put his hand on Harry's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. He then walked in the other room to read the journal.

**Please Review. It is the only compensation I receive.**

**Thank you to those who have reviewed so far.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing, just the plot.**

**Chapter 6**

When Severus opened the book to the first page he noticed a familiar handwriting. He had been grading papers with that same scrawl on it for almost seven years. But this handwriting was quite a bit messier than even the eleven year old Harry's handwriting was. So he was obviously younger than that when this was written. Severus settled himself in a chair, took a deep breath and began to read. The first entry in the journal read:

'_I'm sorry I didn't start writing in you sooner. Dudley decided to take you and throw you in a puddle. I had to wait until you were dry. It took a few days but at least I have you now. Because of you I now have a friend so today is the best day of my life. We are in my room now. Don't mind the thumping, that's just the Dursley's going up and down the stairs. It can get noisy sometimes when Dudley jumps up and down on the stairs but at least it's bigger than my last room. I can almost lie all the way down without having my knees bent. My last room was the cabinet under the sink but Aunt Petunia thought that I would mess up the plumbing under there so they moved me. Uncle Vernon didn't want to move his golf clubs that were in here but Petunia insisted. I don't know why he has the golf clubs, I have never seen him use them, at least not for golf that is. He has used them to punish me a few times, at least they are upstairs now. He won't use the energy to walk upstairs just to get something to beat me with. When I was woken up by Aunt Petunia this morning I had to make everyone breakfast. Dudley wanted waffles, Uncle Vernon wanted sausage and eggs and Aunt Petunia wanted oatmeal. I tried to make an extra waffle for myself but Dudley ate his and still wanted more so he took mine. Uncle Vernon made me sit on the floor to eat the oatmeal Petunia didn't want because he found a small eggshell in his eggs. I will try to be more careful next time. It would be easier to cook if I were more than a head taller than the stove. But the oatmeal was okay. I have learned how to make it pretty well since that's all I get most of the time. The Dursley's say that I don't do enough to earn anything better to eat. There was one time when uncle Vernon dropped a piece of bacon on the floor and let me eat it, well, made me eat it. But it was good. That was the first time I had ever had bacon, probably because Uncle Vernon doesn't usually drop his food. After breakfast I washed all of the dishes, swept and mopped the floor, vacuumed all of the carpets and rugs, washed Uncle Vernon's car, mowed and raked the lawn, cleaned Dudley's room and took out the trash. At least tomorrow will be better since I have to go to school, so I will only have to do chores after I get home, And Uncle Vernon always locks me in my room to get my homework done. They don't want anyone coming to the house because I'm not turning in my work. They could care less about my grades. I'm getting tired now so I'm going to go to sleep. I will try to write in you tomorrow. Goodnight journal. Love, Harry._

Severus was shocked. The man that had defeated the Dark Lord had been treated as a slave. 'So that is what Harry meant when he had said "enslaved me".' Severus thought.

He wanted to go to Harry right away and talk to him about how poorly they had treated him, but he thought better of it. Severus took a deep breath and continued reading the journal. The next several entries were much like the first, Harry doing chores, cleaning up after all of these lazy muggles. There was even on entry when Harry mentioned that he was forced to do Dudley's science project for him because all he wanted to do was watch the T.V. From what Severus had read so far, this cousin of Harry's didn't sound too bright to begin with.

Severus was over half way through the journal when one particular entry caught his attention. He was so mad when he read it that his blood was practically boiling. Said entry read:

_Hello journal, today was not a good day. This is the worse day I have had since I started writing in you. Today at school Dudley and his friends got caught beating me in one of the schools locker room. Dudley and his friends got suspended from school for a whole week. Uncle Vernon was not happy that I got Dudley suspended from school. Uncle Vernon insisted that I stay home too, and the school agreed since by that time my eye was almost swollen shut, still is. As soon as we got home, Aunt Petunia stated loving all over Dudley since it was all my fault. Today, Uncle Vernon did use the energy to get something to beat me with, which happened to be his golf clubs. He hit me five times with each club. Then when he was done he made me clean my blood off of them with bleach. I had to do it with my bare hands. They are so raw and sore. I am in pain by must picking up my pen. But I had to tell you what happened. After I cleaned the clubs they locked me in here. I am so hungry. I haven't had anything to eat since the spare oatmeal this morning. I am going to try and go to sleep now. Hopefully tomorrow will be better._

Severus wanted to run to Harry and comfort him. Instead he read on. The next few entries were no better. They had kept Harry locked in the cupboard under the stairs for the next two days. By the time they had let him out he was covered in his own urine and feces. And when they opened the door to let him out, Vernon had beaten him again because of the smell.

Severus wanted to read no more but forced himself to get through the rest of the journal. Harry had been beaten numerous times , locked in his "room" without water or food for days at a time, and forced to do everything for his so called family. It was disgusting the way they treated him. Didn't they know that if it weren't for Harry that they would have been either slaves for Voldemort of dead?

Then Severus came to an abrupt realization. He had treated Harry like he had been raised as a spoiled brat before he came to Hogwarts. The boy had always had nice clothes and robes, so he just assumed that Harry was as arrogant as his father.

Severus felt horrible. He didn't know how Harry could ever speak to him, he was just as bad as the Dursley's. He got up from where he was sitting and walked to the door that lead to the room where Harry was. Severus slowly opened the door not entirely ready to look Harry in the eye.

Harry was still sitting at the desk but he had already put all of his things away. Now he just sat there staring down at his hands.

Severus took another deep breath and slowly walked over to where Harry could just see him out of the corner of his eye. Severus reached out to touch Harry's shoulder, he hesitated slightly and then his hand closed the short distance and gently laid his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, I…" Severus started, he wasn't usually at a loss for words but he just didn't know what to say.

Harry broke the short silence. "You look at me differently now don't you?" Harry said this without removing his eyes from staring at his hands.

"Yes. But it's not what you think. Harry, I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"That's not what I mean, I am sorry for the way I have treated you over the years. You didn't deserve that."

"I have already forgiven you for that, besides, you don't treat me that way anymore."

"I know." Said Severus, "But it was not forgiveness that I asked for, I'm asking you now, even though I do not deserve it."

"The Dursley's are the ones that should ask for forgiveness, not you. But if it means that much to you, I forgive you." Harry looked into Severus' eyes as he said this and at that moment a weight was lifted off of both men's shoulders.

Severus couldn't help but to pull Harry to his feet to hug and comfort him. Harry was a bit shocked at first but them relaxed into the embrace. He knew that Severus meant him no harm.

After a few moments Severus took a step back and gazed into Harry's eyes. "How old were you when you wrote this?" Severus asked.

"I was about eight I think." Harry answered. "Why?"

"I can't believe that someone would treat a child that way, especially family."

"They are not my family. They never were and they never will be."

"I can understand why you would feel that way after what I just read."

"They always saw me as a burden, before I arrived here at Hogwarts I never was able to celebrate Christmas or birthdays. I'm just glad that I never have to go back there."

Severus' heart bled for the man that stood in front of him. "You have had a hard life, but that's all over now, you can be happy now Harry. You deserve it." Severus tried to assure him.

"It isn't that easy." Harry told Severus. "I still have nightmares, almost every night. Sometimes it's about Voldemort and sometimes it's flashbacks from when I was at the Dursley's. That is mainly what I wright about in my journals now are my dreams."

"I could give you some dreamless sleep potions if you would like." Severus offered.

"It doesn't do any good. I use to take them all of the time but eventually they didn't work anymore and my dreams became worse. It's as if they were making up for lost time or something. At least I know now when I wake up they are only dreams. I at least have some comfort from that."

"For all of the pain and grief I have put you through you should hate me. I know that you said you have already forgiven me but I will try to make it up to you, somehow."

"Actually, just being able to talk with you about everything has helped. I feel a bit better already. Thanks for not giving up on me."

"I will never give up on you Harry."

Harry and Severus smiled at each other for a few moments. Severus happened to glance up at the clock and noticed how late it was. "Come on, why don't I walk you to the Great Hall. It's almost time for dinner."

"Okay, but can I come back after dinner so that we can talk some more?"

"I don't see why not since there are no classes tomorrow. But what are you going to tell Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger?"

"I don't know. Probably not much, they usually don't bug me too much about things. They know that I will talk to them when I'm ready."

The two men at his point were already headed to the Great Hall as they continued their conversation.

"Do you feel as if I pressured you to talk before you were ready?" Severus asked.

"Well," Harry thought for a moment, then continued, "yeah, but not in a bad way. You gave me an alternative to talking. I would have been too ashamed to actually tell you. But now that it's out there I think that I could actually talk to you about it."

The two men stopped outside the doors to the Great Hall and Severus told Harry, "Come up to the Head Table and get me once you are done with dinner. Then we will walk back down to my chambers together."

"Okay, thank you Severus."

"You're welcome Harry."

**PLEASE REVIEW. It is the only compensation I get. And thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. I love every one of them.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing. Just the plot.**

**Chapter 7**

The two of them walked into the Great Hall together and received looks from just about everyone. Even though they knew that Snape was one of the good guys in the end, he was still the most hated professor at Hogwarts.

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table with Ron and Hermione; Severus gave him a slight nod and continued up to the Head Table where he took his seat next to Albus.

The Headmaster looked at Severus over his half-moon spectacles with that twinkle in his eyes. Severus stared right back at the older wizard but after a few moments he couldn't take it anymore.

"WHAT?" Severus snapped.

"I see that Mr. Potter and you are getting along quite well."

"How do you know that he didn't have a detention?"

"Because I highly doubt that you would have walked him to dinner if that were the case. Besides, Harry hasn't been doing anything wrong at all since he defeated Voldemort. I guess he has had enough danger this past year. He may still wonder the halls from time to time at night but we all do that."

"Alright, he did not have a detention. He wanted to speak with me about something."

"I see," said Albus. "May I ask what about?"

"You may ask, however I will not tell you. He has asked me to keep it in the strictest of confidences."

"Ah, very well." Albus gave Severus a wink. He wasn't sure what that was about but Severus chalked it up to Albus being Albus.

Meanwhile at the Gryffindor Table, Ron and Hermione were also questioning Harry. Well, mainly it was Hermione and Ron just sat there nodding along with every inquiry.

"Why did you walk in here with Professor Snape?" Hermione asked.

"He's helping me out with something." Harry simply answered.

"I thought you were doing fine in potions."

"I am, he's not helping me with that, it's something else."

"What is it?"

Harry gave Hermione a look that let her know that she wasn't going to get an answer.

"Okay Harry." She said. "I know, you will let us know eventually."

Hermione let it go for now but Harry knew that her brain never stopped working. Sometimes she was as curious as a cat when it came to finding out certain information.

"Do you want to play a game of wizards chess when we get back up to the common room?" Ron asked.

"I'm sorry Ron, Professor Snape and I weren't done when we noticed it was dinner time. I am going back with him after we are done eating."

"Alright mate, I guess I will just have to clobber you some other time."

"Yeah, guess so." Harry finished eating his food, told Ron and Hermione that he would see them later then walked up to the Head Table.

Albus was again talking with Severus about something when he noticed harry approaching.

"Ah, Harry my boy," he said with that twinkle, "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Actually Sir, I'm here to see Professor Snape." Harry answered.

"Very well, I was just about to retire for the evening. Goodbye Harry, Severus." Albus then stood from his chair and walked away.

"I tell you that old man is as nosey as they come." Severus informed Harry.

"Why do you say that?"

"He tried to ask me what it was that you and I were talking about. He thinks that I didn't notice him throwing in a question here and there but I was on my toes. Have to be most of the time when it comes to dealing with Albus."

"I know what you mean. Are you ready to go?" Harry asked.

"I think so." Severus then stood up from his chair, walked around the table to where Harry was standing and the two walked out of the Great Hall together. The walk from the Head Table to the doors leading out into the corridor was completely silent. Everyone stared as the two men made their exit. As soon as Severus and Harry were in the halls a commotion broke out behind the doors that had just closed.

"Do you think they are talking about us?" Harry asked.

"Undoubtedly." Severus answered with a slight smirk on his face.

"So you're not mad that they are in there saying who knows what about us?"

"I am used to people talking about me. And I assure you that I will not lose any sleep because of it. Does it bother you?"

"No. People have been talking about me since I was a baby, I don't even notice it anymore."

"I see. So, what else was it that you wanted to talk with me about?" Severus asked as he and Harry walked toward the direction of the dungeons.

"Well, we really didn't talk much about what you read. I just figured that you would have more questions for me."

Severus and Harry had reached Severus' quarters. He opened the door and allowed Harry to enter.

"I may have more questions for you. My first question is one that you can so 'no' to but there was one entry in your journal that I can't seem to get out of my head. Would you mind if I use a pensive and watch that particular day?"

"I guess that would be okay. I need to know which one you want to see." Harry said after he thought about it for a moment.

Severus then picked up the journal that was resting on the desk where he had sat it down earlier, he flipped through the worn pages and found the entry that he was referring to. He turned the journal around and showed the page to Harry. The entry that Harry was looking at was the one where Harry had been beaten by Dudley and his friends at school.

While Harry was looking at the journal, Severus had 'accio'd' his pensive and had set it on the desk. When Harry saw the pensive he placed the tip of his wand to his temple and pulled from it a silver, white smoke like substance that was the memory of that day. He placed the memory in the pensive and stepped back.

"Are you going to wait here while I watch or do you want to come with me?" Severus asked even though he already knew the answer.

"I think I will stay here. I lived through it once, I don't want to live through it again."

"I thought you would say something like that but I figured that I would ask anyways."

After that was said Severus gave Harry one last look then leaned into the pensive. After a moment or two the scene unfolded. Severus was standing in a small locker room, in front of him stood a very small and terribly skinny Harry. He was pulling a t-shirt over his head. As soon as he got the shirt pulled down, a very plump boy, quite a bit bigger then Harry came into the locker room followed by a few more boys a little smaller than himself but still larger than Harry.

"What did I tell you about being in my way?" said the plump boy who was obviously his cousin.

"I'm sorry." Harry said as he stared at the floor. "I will get out of here."

By this time the boys had already surrounded Harry. There was a small space between one of the boys and the lockers that Harry tried to squeeze through. Just before Harry was completely clear of the boy, he bumped into Harry then said, "Dudley, did you see that? He just touched me."

"I sure did, he will have to pay for that won't he guys?"

The boys then grabbed Harry. Two of them held Harry up against the locker while Dudley took to punching him in the face. Only after Harry had gotten a cut above his eye, a broken nose and a busted lip did Dudley quit punching. As soon as the two boys holding him up let go, Harry fell to the floor. All four boys then started kicking Harry in the stomach, head, back, and anywhere else that there feet could come in contact with.

Severus stood there watching the horrific scene. When he was starting to wonder how Harry survived the beating a faculty member walked into the locker room, saw what was happening and ran over to stop the onslaught of the boy on the floor.

"All of you to the principal's office, NOW!" yelled the teacher that had finally come to Harry's rescue. The boys scattered as the teacher helped Harry to his feet and led him to the nurse's office.

After Severus watched the nurse clean and bandage Harry's wounds as best she could, she led Harry to the office as well. Harry sat as far away from Dudley as he could while they waited for Vernon and Petunia to arrive at the school.

When they did the principal had a conversation with the Dursley's in his office he told them that they should take Harry to the hospital. He also told them that he will not tolerate bullying in his school. Of course Vernon and Petunia were agreeing with the principal the entire time.

Once they left not much happened until they arrived back at Number four Privet Drive except for the nasty glared directed toward Harry as Dudley told his parents that everything was Harry's fault. And of course to Vernon and Petunia, Dudley could do no wrong.

Severus watched as the front door to Number four closed. The Dursley's were now inside the house and fury was shown on Vernon's fat purple face. Petunia had already taken Dudley into another room and was fawning over and spoiling the plump boy.

Vernon turned around and stalked up the stairs, for a brief moment Harry was relieved. Vernon then returned carrying his golf bag. A look of utter horror was written all over the boy's face. Harry unfortunately knew what was to come, he just didn't know how badly.

Severus watched as Vernon placed a gag on Harry so that the neighbors wouldn't hear his screams. Vernon then shoved him over the arm of the couch; tears were already streaming down Harry's cheeks.

Vernon grabbed the largest club in his bag as to do the most damage first.

"Do you know how many days Dudley will have to spend away from school because of you?" Vernon barked, letting drops of spit escape his lips. "Five. And five is how many times you will be hit." Vernon let silence fill the air before he added, "Per club."

Severus couldn't help but stare at Harry's face, with every blow of the first club Harry winced in agony. By the second blow of the third club Harry's skin had spit open in several places and he was bleeding.

Severus knew what happened next and he could watch no more. He forced himself out of the memory and landed with a thump onto the floor.

Harry was waiting for him to return from the pensive and when Severus fell to the floor his back was facing Harry.

When Harry took the few short steps to where Severus was, he didn't expect to see tears rolling down the man's face.

"Severus, are you alright?" Harry asked, concerned about the Potions Master.

"I'm fine Harry. I know that I read your journal but the words were nothing compared to the actual torture you had to go through."

"I know, once Uncle Vernon had gotten to the last club I was in really bad shape." Harry admitted adding to Severus' words.

"I couldn't stay the entire way through; I left while he was on the third club. I couldn't watch anymore." Severus' tears had stopped flowing but his eyes were still wet and puffy from crying.

Harry laid a gentle hand on Severus' shoulder. After a few moments he stepped around the older man and knelt in front of him. "Come on, let's get you up off the floor." Harry had said holding out his hand.

Severus slowly reached out and took the offered hand. Once he was on his feet his onyx eyes met Harry's emerald ones. For a few moments Severus just stood there, lost in the gaze. Severus suddenly couldn't help himself, he quickly pulled Harry into a hug, trying his best to comfort the young man for all that he had been through.

Harry was a bit stunned at the compassion that his professor was showing but relaxed after a moment and returned the embrace. They held each other like that for what seemed like an eternity. They were so comfortable in each other's arms that neither one of them wanted it to end.

Eventually the silence was broken and the two of them parted as Severus said, "You deserved so much better. How someone could treat anyone like that is beyond me, let alone a small child. I know that I have done some questionable things when I was in the Dark Lord's service, but you were defenseless. If any one of those Dursley's ever cross my path so help me I'll…"

Harry then cut Severus off. "It's not worth it. They aren't worth it. And I know that the Dursley's don't deserve anything more than what Voldemort got but it's not worth going to Azkaban over."

"After what I saw, I cannot promise that I won't do anything. I won't do anything that will send me to Azkaban, but they deserve to pay for what they do to you."

"I know they do, let's sit down. That memory took a lot out of you." Harry spoke softly to Severus, trying to comfort and calm him.

"I'm sorry Harry. I didn't think that I would get so emotional." After that comment Severus wondered why he was so emotional. He would look into that a bit more later.

"It's okay." Harry assured him." At least I know you care." Harry gave him a little smile and Severus returned the gesture.

"I think that I will make some tea." Severus said as he stood up from the sofa and walked into the tiny kitchen. A few minutes later he emerged with a tray carrying the tea. "Two sugars with a splash a cream I do believe." Severus told Harry handing him a cup.

"Yeah, that's right. You remembered how I take my tea?"

"Of course, it is precisely the way I take mine as well."

"Oh," Harry said, "I guess I will know how to make your tea then if ever given the chance.

The two men sat on the sofa, drinking their tea and staring into the fire. Each one being completely comfortable with the other, even in the silence.


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing, just my imagination.**

**Chapter 8**

****Severus was completely lost in thought. He was thinking about the memory he had witnessed, how emotional he had gotten after said memory, and of course he thought about the young man sitting on the other side of the couch.

After a while Severus glanced over to Harry preparing to apologize for his lack of hospitality as a host and for being so silent. He saw that Harry was fast asleep with his head resting on his arms at the end of the couch. Harry looked so peaceful Severus almost didn't have the heart to wake him. He didn't think that Harry would want to sleep here but he would wake the Gryffindor and give him the option.

"Harry." Severus said softly as he gently touched the young mans shoulder. "Harry, I need for you to wake up for a moment."

"Hmmm." Harry managed to say a few moments later looking up at Severus through his barely cracked eyelids.

"Do you want to go back up to your dorm or would you want to stay here?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to doze off." Harry said as he stretched his limbs. "I was just so comfortable.

"It's quite alright Harry. I just didn't think that you would want to sleep all night on the sofa."

"I like it down here. It's quiet. How long was I asleep?"

"I'm not entirely sure but it couldn't have been long." Severus assured him.

"Do you mind if I stay? I'm too tired to walk all the way back up to Gryffindor Tower."

"I don't mind."

"Wait, is it against the rules or anything? I don't want to cause you any trouble just because I was being lazy."

"You are an of age wizard Harry. There are no rules against it."

"Mmm, okay. Thank you for letting me stay." Harry said as he started to settle himself back down on the sofa.

"Why don't I get you some more suitable clothes for you to sleep in."

With that said, Severus walked out of the room and returned a couple of minutes later with a pair of pajamas. He handed them to Harry. He pointed toward a door, "That's the bathroom, you may change in there and when you are done I will charm the clothes to fit you properly as I am sure they will be rather large."

"Thank you." Harry said as he took the offered PJ's and headed for the bathroom.

Once behind the closed door Harry stripped down to his boxer briefs and proceded to put on the clothes. They were black (of course, what other color would Severus own) silk. Harry had never had anything to nice to sleep in. As he pulled on the cool, smoothe fabric it felt good against his skin.

The pajamas were way too big for him just like Severus had predicted. His slender frame was enveloped in the oversized clothes. The neck of the buttoned up top hung off of one shoulder and Harry had to hold up the bottoms from sliding down too far over his narrow hips. When Harry was done he neatly folded his clothes and placed them on an empty shelf and walked out of the bathroom.

The sight that Harry saw was beyond anything he could have imagined at that point. He figured that he would just sleep on the sofa. Severus had transfigured the sofa into a large bed with plush coverings and plump pillows. Severus was currently smoothing out the covers that lay neatly on the bed.

Severus looked up once he realized that Harry had emerged from the other room and was standing in the doorway gaping. The sight before him for some reason took his breath away. Severus couldn't help but notice the haphazard way the shirt hung off of Harry's shoulder and the younger man had ahold of the waistband of the pants as to make sure they didn't fall.

At that sight Severus couldn't help but give a little chuckle. "Come here Harry. Let me fix those for you."

With a flick of his wand and a quickly muttered spell, the pajamas shrunk to fit Harry perfectly. "Better?" Severus asked the young man standing in front of him.

"Much. Thanks again. And you didn't have to go through all of the trouble of changing the sofa. I could have slept on it just fine."

"It was no trouble Harry. It was my pleasure." Severus once again couldn't help but look into the green orbs in front of him. There was a small twinkle in Harry's eyes that Severus secretly hoped was because of him.

As the two men hald each others gaze, neither wanted to look away. After a while Severus had to look away, he had just gotten Harry to open up to him and he didn't want to frighten him away.

"I will be in my bedchambers if you need anything Harry. I hope you sleep well. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Severus." Harry said wondering why Severus was walking away after the moments they shared of intense gazing.

Severus walked into his bedroom and changed his clothes as well. He sat on the edge of the bed and could think of nothing else but the young man in the next room. Why is it that they kept sharing these looks between one another? Why is it that Harry chose to confide in him of all people? And since when has anyone, let alone a student ever wanted to spend the entire day with the Potions Master?

Severus kept asking himself these questions and more. Then he started wondering what it was he was feeling and why he had gotten so emotional during the memory.

Severus sat and stared at the same spot on the wall for what seemed like hours. His thought drifted back to the man that was in the other room just beyond his door and he felt a tug in his gut. An undescribable feeling in the pit of his stomach. There was a knot that formed there and then it hit him, he was attracted to Harry Potter.

**Thank you for reading this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW, it is the only compensation I receive. I love hearing everyones feedback. Positive and negative. Have any suggestions, let me know. If you don't like something that I have written let me know that too. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own anything. This is just my imagination running wild.**

**Chapter 9**

****After a few more minutes Severus couldn't help but go check on the young man sleeping in the other room. As he slowly got up and moved to the door that separated the rooms he tried to be as quiet as he could so he did not disurb Harry.

Severus slowly opened the door and walked into the other room. He sat down on a chair and studied the sleeping face before him. 'How did I ever treat his the way I did?' Severus wondered.

Harry looked so peaceful when he slept. Severus couldn't help but drink in the sight, memorizing the lines of his face, wondering if Harry could ever feel the same way about him.

Suddenly Harry rolled over onto his side facing Severus and cracked open his eyelids.

"I'm sorry," Severus stated, "I hope I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't."

"You've only been asleep for a couple of hours. I will leave you to go back to sleep." Severus said in a very compasionate way. The softness in his voice didn't go unnoticed by Harry.

"I never sleep for more than a few hours at a time. I had gotten so used to waking up because of the nightmares so often that even when I don't have them I just can't seem to stay asleep anymore."

"I couldn't sleep myself. Had a lot on my mind."

"Was it the memory?"

"Some, but there were other things as well. I will leave you be and go back to my room."

"You're not bothering me. Come over here," Harry said as he patted the empty space of the bed beside him, "and you can tell me what's on your mind."

"I'm not sure that would be wise."

"You gave me someone to confide in and I would like to repay the favor." Harry firmly stated.

Severus realized that he could not say 'no' when Harry looked at him with those eyes the way he did. So we stood up and walked around the bed and settled himself on top of the covers. Harry rolled over to face him as Severus laid on his side facing Harry.

Once again their eyes locked together and this time Severus was searching the emerald depths. He was searching for some indication that someday Harry would return his feelings. Then Harry broke the silence.

"Sickle for your thoughts."

"I was trying to figure out why my emothions got the best of me during your memory."

"Any luck?"

"Possibly, but I want to explore my conclusion a bit further."

"Is it a secret?"

"For the time being. But I will promise you that once I know for sure, you will be the first to know."

At that Harry smiled. His eyes wondered over to Severus' left arm and saw the dark mark that still showed on the pale flesh. His forearm was turned up on the bed between the two men.

Harry started to reach over and touch the mark but before his fingertips came in contact with Severus' skin he looked up and asked, "May I?" gesuring to the mark.

Severus took a deep breath then gave a small nod of his head and Harry's fingers closed the distance. He gently traced the outline of the snake this still looked as though it moved even though the mark would never be active again. Harry then rested his whole hand on Severus' arm, covering as much of the mark as he could.

"Does it bother you to see it?" Severus asked.

"No. If you didn't have this mark we would have never won the war."

"You really feel that way?"

"Well, yeah." Harry said as he continuted the rub the mark on the other mans arm. "If you wouldn't have become a Death Eater we would have never had our spy. By giving over information you saved my life more than we realize I'm sure."

"I did what I thought was nessasary. I definately didn't want that sadistic bastard to take over the world. He would have caused terror toward everyone, wizards and muggles alike. The muggle version of him would have been Hitler. Its a good thing that the Dark Lord wasn't around then. Those two would have made a pair. But I couldn't just stand by and let that happen." Severus then looked at Harry and gave him a warm smile.

"You know," Harry stated, "I think that you were the most important person for the side of the light. You are a hero."

"Now Harry, you are giving me too much credit."

"I am only giving credit where credit is due."

"Thank you. But you are the one that acually defeated him."

"You're welcome." Harry's eyes were starting to get heavy as he still laid there rubbing the mark on Severus' arm. Severus didn't notice the young mans eyes close. He was lost in his own thoughts and the feeling of Harry's hand rubbing his arm. It was just such a delicate touch and he couldn't help but imaging those hands thouching other places than his arm.

Severus noticed that the hand that was carressing his arm had stilled, he looked over and noticed that Harry was once again asleep. Severus slowly started to move his arm out from under the hand but it sqeezed his arm not letting it go.

Severus tried one more time to remove his arm but the hand siezed it again. Along with the grip on his arm Severus heard the young man next to him mumble 'stay'. It was just clear enough for the Potions Master to understand the soft utter.

"Are you sure?" Severus asked.

"Mmm." was the only response he recieved.

Severus decided that the reply he had gotten was good enough for him. He didn't want to leave the spot next to Harry anyways. He settled back down onto the pillow and couldn't help but watch the sleeping man.

As Severus' eyes began getting heavy as well he reached over and gently placed his right hand on top of Harry's. That night Severus difted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it's a little short but I thought that was a good stopping point. There will be more to come. PLEASE REVIEW. I love reading the reviews. It makes it all worth while.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it has been so long since there has been an update. I still own nothing.**

**Chapter 10**

****The next morning when Severus awoke there was an unfamiliar weight across his chest. When he opened his eyes and looked down Harry's arm was draped across his body. For a few moments Severus froze not knowing what to do. Should he lie there and wait for Harry to wake up? Should he try to move out from under the arm? How would Harry react if he woke up in this position? Severus didn't know the answer to those questions but he decided to stay where he was. Whatever reaction Harry would have would allow Severus a bit of insight as to if Harry would ever return his feelings. Oh how he hoped that he would.

A little while later Harry started to stir and had somehow managed to snuggle up closer to the older man. Harry's eyes opened for a brief moment and a smile formed on his lips. A couple of moments later his eyes opened and looked up at Severus, noticed that his eyes were open and fixed on his. Noticing the position that he was in Harry suddenly moved away.

Severus had to hold back a whimper that wanted to desperately escape his lips at the loss of contact. "Good morning." Severus managed to say after a minute of silence.

"Good morning." Harry said as his cheeks became flushed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." Harry wasn't sure how to finish his statement but Severus didn't give him a chance to.

"It's okay Harry." Severus said. For the next few moments it seemed like a million questions ran through his head. If he was not mistaken he did see Harry smile after he had initially woke up and opened his eyes. What he said next might make or break what could be but he would definitely tread lightly.

"I want to ask you something," Severus started, "and I want you to be completely honest with me no matter what. Will you do that?"

Harry looked at the older man questioningly. But after a moment or two he agreed, nodding his head.

"How did you feel when you first woke up this morning?"

"Before I answer that, I would just like to ask you something first." Harry paused and Severus gave him a nod telling him to continue. "No matter what I say, if it's not the answer you want to hear, can we still have tea from time to time and could I still come to you if I need someone to talk to?"

At Harry's words Severus couldn't help but think that he was going to get rejected. But no matter what, he would make sure that he would always be there for Harry.

"Of course." Severus then looked into Harry's eyes. "I will always be here for you." The eye contact was to assure Harry that his words were sincere.

"Okay," Harry took a deep breath before he proceeded to answer Severus' question. "When I woke up I felt comfortable. Safe. And for the first time in as long as I can remember I didn't have any nightmares."

"Why did you feel so safe?" Severus asked next.

Harry took another deep breath, wondering if he should answer this question truthfully. The last thing he wanted to do was push his new companion away. After a few moments he decided to answer honestly. "Because I was here," Harry paused and Severus was about to say something when the younger man finished, "with you."

Severus was slightly shocked and Harry could see it written all over the Potion Master's face and he started to panic. "I'm sorry Severus, you asked me to be honest and I am being honest, if it makes you uncomfortable I'm so sorry. I knew that I shouldn't have stated, I shouldn't have asked you to stay in here with me. I should have let you go back to your own bed. I was being selfish and, and, I'm just so sorry." Harry had blurted out his rant so fast that if Severus hadn't been paying close attention he wouldn't have understood half of what was said.

Harry was flushed and breathing a bit heavier than normal. He was looking down at his hands that were fidgeting with the sheets on the bed, wanting to look up at Severus but couldn't quite force his eyes to do the normally simple act. But if Harry would have been able to look up he would have seen that Severus' face was full of compassion and there was a smile on his lips.

"Harry, first off I asked you to stay because I wanted to and when you asked me to stay in this bed I must admit that it was I who was being selfish. I didn't even think that you would remember telling me to stay, but I stayed none the less of my own accord."

By the time Severus was done speaking Harry had looked up from his hands. What he saw made him slightly gasp. The way Severus was looking at him made the older wizard look at least ten years younger. His features were softer and less strained from what the students of Hogwarts were used to seeing. Harry had never seen the older wizard look better.

"So," Harry started, "what are you saying?" Harry couldn't help but hold his breath, hoping that Severus would say what he wanted to hear.

"I had a realization last night, an epiphany if you will, and I came to a conclusion. I know why my emotions ran wild yesterday, I didn't know at the time but while I sat on the edge of my bed last night the answer just came to me. I am attracted to you Harry. And if my observations are correct you at least feel a little something for me as well. I would be honored if you would give me the chance to show you what I could offer." Severus paused for a brief moment then continued. "Harry, would you give me the pleasure of your company and go to dinner with me this coming Friday evening?"

Harry was surprised at the words Severus had spoken. He had developed a crush on his Potions Master over the past few months but he would have never expected for Severus to feel anything other than friendship. "I would love to go to dinner with you." was Harry's reply.

At those words Severus couldn't help but gather the Gryffindor into his arms in a warm embrace. Harry relaxed his head onto the older mans shoulder and the two men stayed in that position for quite sometime.

Unfortunately all good things must come to an end and Severus was the one that broke the comfortable silence. "Harry, as much as I would love to stay here like this all day,d There are some things that I must take care of before our date on Friday. Also, I'm sure that your friends would like to know as to why you never returned last night to your room."

"I don't want to go either, I never thought that something like this would ever happen. I do have to admit that I have had a crush on you for sometime now."

"Hmmm, really? You hid it well. I was skeptical about letting you know my feelings. My heart was beating a million miles a minute."

"I'm glad you did." Harry stated as he looked at Severus with caring eyes.

"As am I Harry. As am I."

"Severus?" Harry asked.

"Yes?"

"Can I tell Ron and Hermione? I'm sure they will keep it to themselves."

"You can tell whomever you would like to."

"But if it gets back to Dumbledore or something you would get sacked wouldn't you?"

"What makes you think that?" Severus asked a little amused.

"Isn't it against the rules or something? I mean, I know that Dumbledore would do what he could to deep that from happening but it the Ministry found out..." Harry knew that his words would get the point across.

"Why don't you let me know if it is against the rules after you have spoken with Miss Granger. I'm sure that she knows every rule possible."

"You mean you don't know?"

"It wouldn't matter. I would gladly resign from my position if it gave me the chance to get to know you on a more personal level. If what I feel for you now is only a taste of what could be then I would do just about anything to find out."

Harry was taken aback by Severus' words that he didn't realize that his question was avoided. The thought that Severus would be willing to give up a career that he has had for most of his life made Harry's heart flutter.

"Severus, when can I come see you again? I don't want to have to wait all week. Friday seems like a lifetime away."

"I will see if I can arrange something. If I do I will contact you but I cannot guarantee anything."

Harry's bottom lip stuck out as he made a pouting face at Severus.

"Don't look at me that way. I don't want to go all week without seeing you either. Alone that is, I will see you in class however."

"I'm sorry." Harry said.

"No apologies are necessary. Now get dressed, I have a lot that I will need to get done today."

Harry got off of the bed and went into the bathroom where his clothes were still folded on the shelf where he had placed them. He quickly changed, folded the pajamas and carried them out of the bathroom.

Severus had already transfigured the bed back into his sofa by the time Harry emerged from the other room. He looked up and smiled when he saw Harry. "It is nearly lunchtime. I'm sure you can meet up with your friends in the Great hall. I will see you later Harry."

At Severus' words Harry sat the clothes down on the arm of the sofa and walked towards the door that led to the halls of the dungeons.

"Wait." Severus said and by the time Harry had spun around the older wizard was only a few feet away. Severus took the last few steps and brought Harry into his arms. After some moments had past he released Harry. "That should hold me over for a while. Now go before I change my mind and not let you leave."

"That would be alright by me." stated Harry.

"Go." Severus said with a smirk on his face while playfully pushing Harry toward the door.

"Okay." Harry said. "I'll see you later."

Before Severus could move and before Harry lost his nerve he quickly gave the older man a kiss on the cheek and walked away.

Severus watched the Gryffindor until he rounded a corner and was out of sight. He then went into his chambers to get ready for the day. It was definitely going to be a long conversation with the Headmaster that he knew he must have.

**Thank you for reading this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW. I love reading all of the reviews. It makes all of the work I put into my stories worth while.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I had some free time so I decided to post another chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 11**

Harry arrived in the Great Hall and scanned the Gryffindor table for Ron and Hermione. Once he spotted them he went over to where they were at sat down.

"Harry, we were wondering what happened to you. Where have you been?" Hermione asked giving him a caring but stern look.

Ron had a mouthful of food which made it impossible for him to speak so he just nodded along with Hermione's question.

"I was with Professor Snape." was the simple answer he gave his two friends.

"All night? What for?" Ron finally managed to say after he swallowed his food.

"Well, where to start." Hermione and Ron were looking at Harry with eager eyes, waiting for the story. "You know those journals that I'm always writing in?"

They both nodded.

"Well, I kind of let Snape read one, the very first one I ever had."

"You mean that you let the greasy git read one of them and you won't let us? What's up with that?" Ron asked his best friend feeling a bit hurt.

"Ron, they are Harry's journals and he can let whoever he wants to read them, or not read them."

"Thanks 'Mione." Harry gave the girl a small smile and continued. "He read the journal last night before dinner but we really didn't get a chance to talk about anything. That's why I went back with him after we ate. After we talked for a bit I kind of dozed off on his sofa. He woke me up and asked if I wanted to go back up to the dorms but I was so tired and didn't want to walk all that way. So he let me stay."

"But then why didn't we see you this morning at breakfast?" Hermione always had questions.

"I'll get to that." Harry started piling his plate with food while he continued his story. "I don't want either one of you to say a word until I'm finished. Okay?" The other two Gryffindors nodded their agreement.

"Good. Now, you both know how I never get much sleep at once. I woke up and Snape was awake too. He said that he had some stuff on his mind and couldn't sleep so I offered for him to lie down next to me in the bed and talk about it."

Hermione then glanced at Ron to see his reaction. She knew that Harry had a crush on Snape and could understand why Harry asked that of their professor, but Ron didn't know about the crush and right now his eyes were as big as Dobby's.

Ron was about to say something when Hermione nudged him and Harry continued his story.

"We talked for a bit and the Dark Mark was visible on his arm. I asked him if I could touch it and he let me. It was weird that I could run my fingers across the mark and not feel any pain. It was quite comforting actually. Eventually I dozed off again with my hand still on Snape's arm. He tried to move and I didn't let him. I asked him to stay and he did."

Ron's mouth was now hanging open and he slightly resembled a gaping fish. But Harry again pressed on.

"So, when I woke up this morning I was kind of snuggled up to him." At revealing that last part Harry blushed. "I tried to apologize but he said that it was okay. Then he asked me to answer a question and answer it honestly, no matter what. I agreed and one question let to another and at the end of our conversation he asked me out on a date."

Harry blushed, Hermione smiled, and Ron almost fell out of his seat.

"I'm so happy for you Harry." Hermione said excitedly.

"I knew you fancied blokes Harry, but Snape?" Ron interjected.

"What did you say?" Hermione asked before Ron could say anything else.

"I told him that I would love to." Harry beamed. "But I do need to ask you Hermione, what are the school rules about this sort of thing?"

"Honestly Harry, there aren't many. Teachers and students can have any type of relationship they want as long as the student is of age, and willing to be in the relationship of course. Now, there are rules against underage students but those would not apply here. However, the professor will have to have a conversation with the Headmaster and Dumbledore will have to approve of your date. If he approves then he may set his own set of rules. If he did not approve then you would have to wait until you were no longer a student or until Snape is no longer a professor."

At that moment Harry hoped that Dumbledore would approve. but for right now he just had to wait.

**Thank you for reading this chapter. I will try to post the next chapter soon. PLEASE REVIEW. I love all of the reviews I receive. **


	12. Chapter 12

**The last chapter was a little short so I decided to post another. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Chapter 12**

****Meanwhile, Albus was sitting in his office having a nice cup of tea. He also had a small platter of pastries. For some reason he was expecting a visit from a specific Potions Master.

Severus stood outside of the spiral staircase that led to the headmasters office, more nervous than he had ever remembered being in his life. He looked up to the older wizard as a father, but he also knew that Albus protected Harry like he was a son.

The Potions Master gathered as much courage as he could and ascended the stairs to Albus' office. He rose his hand and knocked on the door. No sooner than his knuckles hit the wood of the door did he hear "come in."

As soon as Severus walked through the door he saw Albus sitting behind his desk looking at him with those twinkling eyes of his over his half-moon spectacles. "Severus, my boy, have a seat. Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you." Severus answered.

"Pastry?"

"No. I have come to discuss something else with you."

"Of course. Why else would you be here? What is it Severus?"

"It is something concerning Mr. Potter."

"Ah, Harry. How did your conversation with him go?" Albus said with that twinkle still present in his eyes.

"It was a conversation that will still remain private. However it is a different matter that I came to speak with you about."

"Oh?" Albus asked with a slight smirk.

"Yes. As you know, he and I have not been hostel toward one another for quite sometime."

"I do. I would say the Voldemorts demise had something to do with that. Not having to worry about you being a spy and having to keep up that facade."

"Yes well, since we have put our defferences aside," Severus continued, "I would go as far as to say that we have become friends."

"That's nice."

Severus wished that Albus would stop commenting as every chance he got so Severus could get out what he needed to say before he lost his nerve. But he pressed on none the less.

"As I was saying, we are friends. Last night however, I realized something."

"And what would that be?"

"Damn it Albus, will you just let me speak? I am attracted to him and as per the rules I must get your blessing to court the boy while he is still a student." Severus didn't mean to snap at the older wizard but it was out now. The only thing to do now was to wait for the Headmaster's response.

After some moments of uncomfortable silence (for Severus at least) had passed Albus finally spoke. "It's about bloody time."

"Huh?' was all Severus could say.

"I have been wondering for ages when you would notice Harry in that way. I know that he noticed you quite some time ago."

"How did you know? Did he tell you?" Severus questioned.

"About his so called 'crush' on you? No, he did not. I have been in my position for quite sometime now and have an eye for these types of things. I wanted to give you a push towards Harry but figured that things would work out better if I just let nature take its course."

"So does this mean that I am able to take Harry out on a date? Off of school grounds?"

"Of course, I do however have a few rules that I would like to put in place that I would like you to follow. And for Harry to follow as well."

"And what would those be?" Severus asked.

"Evening dates that are going to be off of school grounds can only be on Fridays and Saturdays. On any evening when there are classes the following day I would like there to be a curfew for him at 10pm. Also, if you are to spend time with him on school nights I will expect for you to make sure that he is done with him schoolwork first.

"There is one more thing that I must mention, not that I need to but there will no favoritism in class. During those times you are still his professor and he is your student. Are these rules clear and acceptable?"

"I would have expected nothing less. I will strictly follow them and make sure that Harry does as well."

"At least until graduation anyways." Albus added as he smiles at Severus. Knowing that graduation couldn't some soon enough for the potions master.

"I'm relieved that you gave us your blessing, I would have enjoyed turning in my letter of resignation."

"What are you talking about my boy?" Albus asked. "Harry graduated in a few months, would you not have just waited until that time?"

"I don't think so. With the way that I feel toward him waiting would not have been an option. I'm not sure where our relationship will lead us yet but I know that he is worth the risk to find out."

"That's what I like to hear. Were you really afraid that I would have approved of your relationship?"

"Honestly? A little. I know that you care for me, but you have always wanted to protect Harry as well. I was actually quite nervous." Severus admitted.

"I wish you the best of luck. Merlin knows that you both deserve to be happy after what you both have been through. I truly hope that you both find that together with each other."

"Thank you Albus." Severus said. "I think I will have that tea and a pastry now."

Albus then poured a cup of tea for the other man. Severus was so relieved that he had gotten Albus' approval that all he could talk about was Harry. The Headmaster sat there listening to Severus with his eyes twinkling madly and with a broad smile on his face. He couldn't remember a time when he had seen Severus smile so much. Who would have ever thought that it would have been Harry that would bring out the best in the Potions Master.

**Once again, thank you for reading the chapter. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	13. Chapter 13

I still own nothing. I hope you enjoy. And thank you to everyone reading and following this story.

Chapter 13

****That evening at dinner Harry was staring at his plate full of food just pushing things around, not really eating. All he could think about was Severus and what would happen between the two of them. All of a sudden he heard, "Hasn't anyone ever told you not to play with your food?"

Harry's face instantly lit up, not that he had been able to stop smiling anyways, when he heard that cool, silky voice of his Potions Professor. When he turned around Severus was smiling down at him where he sat.

Ron and Hermione, who were sitting across of the table from Harry could do nothing but stare. Their mouths almost hit the floor when their professor sat down next to Harry (facing away from the other two Gryffindors with his back toward the table) to be able to have a word with him.

Within thirty seconds (if that) everyone in the Great Hall, including the staff, was all staring at the spot of the Gryffindor Table where Harry and Severus were sitting. Neither of the two men however noticed, they were too occupied by the other.

"As I'm sure Miss Granger has told you," Severus said as he gestured toward Hermione, "that in able for us to date I had to approach the headmaster and get his approval." Hermione had just noticed that her mouth was literally hanging open so she quickly snapped it shut and frantically started nodding.

"Albus has given us his blessing," Severus continued, "however, he does have a few rules that we each must follow. I would like to invite you to join me after dinner so that we may go over the conditions that he requires."

"Of course I will" Harry answered.

"Good." Severus said as he placed his hand on top of Harry's that was resting on the table. "Just come get me when you are finished eating." Severus kept his hand there for a few more moments longer before he stood up and walked to the staff table. As Severus passed Albus, the headmaster gave him a grin and a wink with those twinkling eyes.

Harry's eyes followed Severus up to the staff table. Once he looked away he realized his two friends were staring at him. "What?" he asked.

"I was hoping that you were pulling my chain about the whole Snape thing. That was disturbing. Just promise me that you won't give me too many details about you two. Picturing you with him would make my skin crawl." Ron said. He then added an 'EWW' and a shiver after accidentally giving himself a mental image of Harry and Snape together.

"Well I think it's great. I can see how excited you are. And if you ever do want to talk to someone about the juicy details, I will listen." Hermione offered.

"Thanks 'Mione but we haven't even kissed yet. I think that it will be a while before any of the details get juicy. But I will keep that in mind."

"You mean that you would want to hear about two blokes being together?" Ron looked questioningly at Hermione.

"Well, yeah. He might be able to give me ideas about," Hermione paused and then whispered the rest into Ron's ear.

"OH!" Ron said as his cheeks turned as red as his hair. Hermione was blushing a bit as well. All Harry could do was smile at his two best friends.

The trio finished eating their dinner while they talked about their classes. Well, Hermione talked and they listened. When Hermione and Ron were getting ready to head back up to the common room Harry told them that he would see them later and walked toward the staff table.

Severus noticed that Harry was heading his way so he stood up and met the younger wizard on the other side of the table.

"Are you ready?" Severus asked.

"Yep." Was Harry's short reply.

The two men left the Great Hall once again not noticing all of the eyes that followed them. Once in a secluded hallway in the dungeons, Harry reached over and took the Potion Masters hand in his own.

"Is this okay?" Harry asked.

Severus thought about it for a moment, then answered, "Yes, of course it is. It was actually quite difficult for me to only touch your hand in the Great Hall earlier. Once I realized what I was feeling toward you I find it hard to not hold your hand. I just hope that I didn't make you uncomfortable in front of your friends. I wanted to give you a hug before I walked away but I didn't want to put you entirely on the spot. I could also look into your eyes for all eternity. This is all new to me too, just bear with me because there will be times when I won't be sure what to do either."

"That's okay. We will figure it out together." Harry looked up at the slightly taller man with a smile.

"That sounds wonderful. It will be an amazing journey together."

**Sorry this chapter is a little short. I just thought that this was a good place to end this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to all that have reviewed so far. I still own nothing but the plot.**

**Chapter 14**

Severus and Harry had finally reached Severus' quarters and sat together on the sofa.

The Potions master didn't waste any time. He told Harry about the rules that Albus had put in place. Harry admitted that they were quite fair.

By the time the two men were done with that conversation Harry had noticed that it was only 8:30pm.

"Would it be alright if I stayed a bit longer?" Harry asked the older man.

"I wish that you never have to leave, but yes, you may stay for a while longer. We must keep an eye on the time though. We don't want to break a rule on the first day."

"I know. Have you given any thought to our date?" Harry asked, wondering where Severus was going to take him.

"I have."

"And… are you going to tell me."

"I am not."

"How come?" Harry pouted.

"Because I want it to be a surprise."

"Okay," Harry reluctantly gave in for now, "but next time I get to choose where we go or what we do. Okay?"

"Aren't you jumping ahead of yourself? What if we go out and you decide that you don't want another date?"

"That's not going to happen?"

"How can you be so sure?" Severus inquired.

"I can just tell. It's because of the way I feel when I'm with you."

"I know exactly what you mean Harry." Severus said. "What would you like to do before you have to go back up to your dorm?"

"Could you just hold me? I figure that we won't get much of a chance to throughout the week."

"I think that I can manage that. Come here"

Harry slid over until he was right next to Severus. The older wizard gathered Harry into his arms and settled Harry next to him. Harry's arms wrapped around the Potion Master's waist and laid his head on his shoulder. Severus gently rested his head on top of Harry's. In that moment they were each completely content.

Severus couldn't help but bury his nose in Harry's hair and breathe him in deeply. He couldn't help but take in the scent of Harry.

After a few moments Harry rubbed small soothing circles on the back of Severus' hand that was resting on his thigh. He also traced the long graceful fingers that skillfully brewed its potions.

The two men sat this way for quite some time until Severus said, "I believe that it is time to go. We don't want to get too comfortable and doze off again."

After a moment Harry was able to pry himself away from the comfort of Severus' arms. The two men stood up and silently walked toward the door. Once Harry was in the hallway, Severus followed him and closed the door behind him.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"I am going to walk you up to Gryffindor Tower."

Severus placed his arm around Harry's shoulders while the younger man wrapped his arm at the taller man's waist.

Once they were standing in front of the Pink Lady's portrait Severus was the first to speak. "Sleep well Harry."

"You too Severus, sweet dreams."

"I will see you in class tomorrow. Good night." Severus then leaned in and kissed Harry's forehead.

"Good night." Harry said, he then turned around and walked through the portrait hole. Right before the portrait closed Harry turned around to get one last look at Severus for the night. The older man was smiling at him and gave one last nod.

When Harry entered the common room it was vacant with the exception of two curious Gryffindor's who were none other than Ron and Hermione.

"Well?" Hermione asked Harry. "What were Dumbledore's rules?"

Harry sat down on one of the chairs by the fire and told the couple about the stipulations their headmaster had made.

"Wow, that seems fair." Hermione stated.

"I can't believe that Dumbledore agreed to the two of you dating." Ron interjected.

"Dumbledore knows everything that goes on at this school. I would be surprised if he didn't know it was going to happen before they did." Hermione told Ron.

"You really think that he knew?" Harry asked Hermione.

"More than likely." She answered.

"Well, now that you know the rules I'm going to bed. Night." Harry then walked up the stairs to his dorm, changed his clothes and lay down in bed. He got out one of his journals to write about the events of the past couple of days.

**Once again, I'm sorry that this chapter is a little short. Thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it has been so long since I've updated this story. Thank you all for your patience and I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 15**

When Harry woke up on Monday morning he couldn't help but wish that Friday would hurry up and het here. He was already missing Severus. At least he knew now that the crush he had wasn't for nothing. With a smile on his face Harry got up, took a shower, got dressed and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table with Ron and Hermione. He quickly scanned the staff table looking for Severus. When he spotted the older wizard he was talking with the Headmaster. Severus must have felt eyes on him because he suddenly looked up and met Harry's eyes.

Harry melted instantly. 'Even from a distance his gaze is intense.' Harry thought. Severus eventually broke eye contact so he could finish his conversation with Albus.

Harry was absentmindedly taking bites of his toast still gazing at the Potions Master until he was jolted away by Ron snapping his fingers a few times in front of his face.

"What?" Harry asked a bit upset.

"We are going to be late for class, you know how Professor McGonagall hates tardiness." Hermione answered.

Harry quickly looked around the Great Hall noticing that it was almost empty. He looked back up to the staff table and noticed that Severus was no longer there.

"Alright, I'm coming." Harry grabbed his bag and the trio left for their first class.

For Harry, time had never passed by so slowly. At least he had potions class to look forward to this afternoon.

As Harry walked to the Great Hall for lunch he couldn't help but overhear some second and third years mention Professor Snape. Harry figured that he had just scared them and they were venting to their friends.

The talking didn't stop there. As Harry went to sit down to eat he heard some more whispers about Severus but couldn't hear what was being said. Harry was curious about what was going on so he stopped a third year to ask questions.

"Excuse me," Harry said to a small girl, "why is everyone talking about Professor Snape?"

"He's been acting strange." The girl said.

"How so? Did he take points from Slytherine?"

"No. He's been giving points away like crazy, to every house. He was even whistling and humming while showing us how to brew today's potion. It was very strange to watch."

"Thank you." Harry told the girl.

"You're welcome." She said and then she rushed away to join her friends.

Harry couldn't help but smile, hoping that Severus' good mood was because of him. Now he really couldn't wait until potions class.

The trio walked into the potions classroom and took their seats. As everyone else filed in to get situated, their professor entered the room.

"Good afternoon class." Professor Snape said as he greeted his students, "Today we are going to brew some potions for Madame Pomfrey. Her supplies are running a bit low on some things and who better than my 7th year students to help?"

"But sir," a Ravenclaw girl spoke, "I thought that you always brewed the potions for the hospital wing."

"Generally I do, but I have recently found something that will take up most of my free time." After that last part he gave a small glance to Harry, who blushed. "Besides, these are potions that you should know anyways so let's get to work, shall we?"

Most of the class couldn't believe that he wasn't snapping at them or ordering them to get to work. He even let the students pick out which potion they wanted to brew. They could choose from a Fever Reducing Potion, a Healing Potion, a Dreamless Sleep Potion, Skele-Gro, a Pepper-Up Potion, or a Calming Potion.

Harry decided to brew the Skele-Gro. Since he had to take that particular potion in his second year he was a bit curious on how it was made.

He turned his book to the page he needed and began to get the ingredients he needed. His arms were quite full when he headed back to his work station. He couldn't see where his feet were going and tripped over someone's bag that was on the floor. Luckily his professor was there to catch him. With a quick wave of his wand, even with holding onto Harry with one arm he froze the ingredients in mid-air before anything was able to hit the ground.

"Careful Mr. Potter." God that voice was sexy. "You can make more than one trip to the pantry."

"Sorry Sir." Harry was a bit flushed from the close contact with Severus.

"It is quite alright." Severus said as he righted the young man on his feet. "Gather your supplies and get to work." Everyone noticed the small smirk that their professor gave Harry. Some people even gasped.

Harry rounded up his ingredients and started his brewing. He noticed the professor walking around actually helping the students. He would nicely let them know that they needed to stir counter-clockwise instead of clockwise, he would show them the proper way to slice or dice things, he was being patient.

Severus was actually being a good teacher. Sure he knew everything there was to know about poeions but he was never good at teaching them. The only reason students actually learned anything was because he intimidated them. Harry couldn't help but smile at his professor.

Once class was over, everyone was quietly chatting with their neighbor. It was a lovely sound considering that the students were usually completely silent until they got out into the hall. They now knew that Snape was always on the side of the light but until today – well really yesterday when he was talking with Harry in the Great Hall – he had always sneered and glared and spat out student's names like they were bile. But today, he was nice. As the students were leaving, Snape stopped them.

"Good work today. Even though not all of the potions will be perfect I know that you all did your best. I will award ten points to your houses for any student that brewed the potion properly and another fifty points to any house who's students all brewed correctly, if there are any.

"Sorry for keeping you all. Have a good day." After Severus finished his little speech he started walking around the room, cleaning up a bit with small flicks of his wand.

The students were almost in complete and utter shock at their professors actions. And for some reason, they believed it had something to do with Harry Potter. Oh how right they were.

Severus knew that Harry was still in the classroom when he heard the door close. He turned around to look at the Golden Boy. Harry was just standing there grinning.

"What is that look for?" Severus asked.

"For you. Do you realize that you are the talk of the school right now? And it's not because they hate you." Harry replied.

"Really? Why?"

"Do you even realize that you are being nice?"

Severus thought about that for a moment. "I guess all I ever needed was to have something good in my life. Something to look forward to."

"Really? And what might that be?" Harry teased.

"There is someone who I realized I care a great deal for. He has definitely spiked my interest." Severus then moved over to where Harry was standing and wrapped his arms around the younger man.

"I'm glad," Harry said, "he must really be lucky to have gotten your attention. Must be one heck of a guy."

"He is." Was all Severus said.

The two wizards embraced one another for a few more moments before Harry spoke. "Can I come to your rooms for a couple of hours?"

"I have some grading to do. You would be bored."

"No I wouldn't. I could do my homework while you grade, but we could still talk."

"Alright, for some reason I cannot say no to you." Severus then gathered his things and the two men headed to his chambers.

**Thank you for reading this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you to all who read the last chapter and thank you for the reviews. **

**Chapter 16**

Once they were in Severus' rooms, Severus made sure that Harry had a nice area to work at while he went to his desk. After a little while of working in compatible silence Harry spoke, "Have you graded my potion yet?"

"I have." Severus simply answered.

"And?"

"Do you really have to ask? You have been my best student. Well you and Miss Granger."

"I know but there was one step in the brewing process I wasn't sure I did quite right. So it turned out okay?"

"It did. The potions that were brewed properly are going to be sent to Madame Pomfrey this evening."

"I feel sorry for who has to drink my potion." Harry stated.

"Why is that?" Severus inquired.

"Because Skele-Gro tastes awful." Harry said while making a disgusted face.

Severus stood up to stretch his legs. "How is your homework coming along?"

"I'm almost dome. I just have to write the proper way on how to transfigure a leaf into a towel. It should only take a few more minutes."

"Let me know when you are done. Would you like some tea?"

"Sure, thanks." Harry answered.

"You're welcome Harry."

By the time Severus came back in with the tea Harry was putting his books and homework into his bag.

"Finished?"

"Mmm hmm." Harry said while nodding.

"Good. I was wanting to take a short break from grading anyhow. Come here." Severus said while sitting down on the sofa.

Harry slid up next to Severus after he took a couple sips of his tea. He leaned up against Severus, resting his head on his shoulder.

Severus couldn't help but wrap his arms around the young man and pull him in close.

After a few moments, Harry spoke. "So, are you going to give me a hint yet about our date on Friday?"

"It's good that Gryffindor's mascot is a lion because you are as curious as a cat." Severus said jokingly. "It is going to be a surprise, no matter how many times you ask I still won't tell you."

"I'm sorry. I'm just so excited. You know that it will be my official first date. I don't count the ball during the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"Why not?" Severus asked.

"Well, Ron and I went with the Patil twins. I asked them last minute and after the first dance, we just sat at the tables fro the rest of the night."

Why didn't you dance more?"

"Never really learned how. I just barely got through the first dance. I might have tried to dance more if I would have actually liked my date. Like I said, it was last minute and we needed dates."

"You know, I use to always wonder why yourself or Mr. Weasley didn't go to that ball with Miss Granger." Severus stated.

"I was thinking that Ron would ask her, but by the time he mentioned anything about it Krum had already asked her."

"Ah, I see."

"Yeah, but at least Ron came around. He and Hermione really are good together. Better late than never though, right?"

Severus couldn't agree more and he let Harry know that by kissing the top of his head.

"It's almost time for dinner, I'm sure you're hungry." Severus said.

"Yeah, I am a little. I guess I'll just have to bug you some more later." Harry said teasingly.

"I suppose, but not tonight. I do have to finish grading the potions and some essays. Okay?"

"Alright." Harry said a bit disappointed.

"Harry, please don't look at me that way. I know that you are excited and never want to be away from me. Hell, I wish you didn't have to go as well. And I don't think that I have ever been so excited in my life either but Friday will get here and we will be able to spend all evening together without having to worry about schoolwork or grading. I t will be a time when I can focus on you and give you the attention that you deserve."

Harry had never felt more special than he did at that moment. How could he have ever hated this man? "I'm sorry. I am excited but I will try and not look at you that way anymore. And thank you for caring so much, you are amazing."

"So are you Harry. Come on, let's go to dinner."

The two men walked to the Great Hall and parted ways at the Gryffindor table where Harry's friends were waiting for him. Severus nodded his head in greeting toward Ron and Hermione, gave Harry a quick hug (which caused gasps throughout the hall) and walked up to his place at the Staff Table. When Severus sat down next to Dumbledore, all he saw was that damnable twinkle in the Headmaster's eyes.

**Sorry for such a short chapter but I thought that this was a good place to end it. Upcoming in the next chapter is their date. **

**Thank you for reading. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 17**

The rest of the week, for the most part, had gone the same. The days moved by slowly. Severus was quickly becoming everyone's favorite professor. Harry would stay after potions class and keep Severus company but when Severus went to his rooms Harry would go to the common room to do his homework with Ron and Hermione.

At dinner Severus would stop by the Gryffindor Table to give Harry a hug and ask the trio if they were able to finish their homework. Harry and Ron were always finished by dinner time but Hermione always had to stretch out her answers to include every detail about the subject she was writing about. Severus would give Harry a look with an arched eyebrow and Harry would just shrug. The first night this happened Severus whispered into Harry's ear that he always hated grading her papers and that he eventually just took to skimming her answers to make the information was needed. If he would have read every word he would have easily gotten behind on his grading.

Friday was finally here. The week had felt like months for both Harry and Severus from the anticipation of going on their date. Classes were over for the day and Severus told Harry after potions class to meet him at 7:00 by the main entrance.

It was now only six and Harry was frantically pacing in his dorm.

"Harry, if you don't quit you're going to wear a hole in the floor." Ron told his friend hoping to calm him down.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so nervous." Harry said as he sat down then got right back up to start pacing again.

"I would be nervous too if I were going on a date with Snape."

"Ron, stop that. You are not helping." Hermione interjected.

"Sorry."

"Are you sure that what I'm wearing is okay?" Harry asked again for the hundredth time.

"Harry, you look amazing. Professor Snape will think so as well." Hermione tried to assure him.

"Yeah mate. I don't fancy blokes or anything but even I think you look good. And that's saying something." Ron tried to help. He had never seen Harry so nervous. He wasn't even this nervous when he was facing Voldemort.

Ron and Hermione did their best to get Harry to relax. When it was about ten minutes until 7:00, Hermione gave Harry a last minute pep talk. Hoping that he worked, they watched Harry leave.

He made his way down to the main entrance where he was to meet Severus. Harry was shocked at the sight of the man who was already waiting for him. Severus was wearing a nicely fitting pair of black trousers with a dark blue button up dress shirt.

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed after he got over his momentary shock. "You look great!"

"As do you Harry." Severus had said after already looking over the younger man a couple of times. Harry was dressed in a pair of dark denim jeans that hugged his hips perfectly and a form fitting white polo that had green stripes across the chest, which Severus noticed brought out the green in his eyes.

"Are you ready?" Severus asked, a bit nervous himself.

"Yeah, I've been looking forward to this from the moment you asked me."

"I know what you mean." Severus then opened the door and led harry outside. They casually walked hand in hand toward the gates that led them past the Hogwarts wards.

Once outside the wards Severus turned to Harry and asked, "Have you ever done side-along apparition?"

"A couple of times with Dumbledore. It was when we were tracking down Voldemort's horcruxes. I didn't like it very much."

"Come here." Severus said as he held out his arms and wrapped Harry in an embrace. Gazing into each other's eyes Severus turned on the spot and they were gone.

"I hope you are hungry." Severus said, snapping Harry out of his gaze.

Harry looked around and realized that they were no longer at Hogwarts. "How did you do that? I didn't feel a thing."

"Over my years I have learned that it is better if you have something to focus on. The sickening feeling that most people feel is from watching the quickly moving scenery around them."

"Wow. I'll have to remember that." After a few more moments of looking around Harry asked, "Where are we?"

"Italy." Severus answered casually.

"Italy? Really?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes. I have rented us a private dining area in a small bistro down the road." Harry looked at the older wizard with awe.

The two men walked the short distance to the bistro and Severus led Harry inside. With a quick wave of his wand Severus had cast a quick spell so that they could understand what people were saying. Harry noticed that everyone around him had went from speaking Italian to English and knew that it was Severus' doing.

Just then a woman walked up to where they were standing. "How may I help you gentleman?" she asked.

"Snape is the name. I have a reservation." Severus answered the woman.

She quickly scanned a list and said, "Ah, here you are. Follow me please."

She led them to a room that was beyond anything that harry could have imagined. There was a small round table in the room with a white tablecloth elegantly draped over it. On the table were two place settings. A large bowl of salad along with some warm breadsticks was already waiting for them.

Severus led harry over to the small table and pulled out his chair for him. Harry graciously took the offered seat and watched as Severus sat down himself.

There was also an elaborate chandelier positioned above the table. It gave everything a soft glow with the light it produced.

The waiter walked over to the table and handed each man a menu. He also poured them each a glass of sweet white wine which Severus had ordered when he made the reservation earlier in the week.

"When you gentlemen are ready to order just ring this bell." The waiter said as he sat a small bell down on the edge of the table.

"Thank you." Severus said. The waiter then left the room and closed the door behind him.

"This is really nice Sev, I hope it didn't cost too much." Harry had always been modest.

"How much it cost doesn't matter. I never get to spend my money, and you are worth it. Better than it sitting around collecting dust. Besides, I have plenty."

"Oh. Okay." Harry said.

"And did you just call me Sev?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. I sort of just started using it in my head and it slipped out."

"It is quite alright. I've never had a nickname before. At least not a good one. I think I like it."

Harry just smiled at his date while Severus served them the salad and a breadstick.

After they ate the salad and sipped the wine (which Harry really liked, he had never had wine before) Severus asked if he was ready to order the entrée. Harry nodded his head and Severus rang the bell.

The door opened and the waiter entered the room. "How may I assist you?" he asked looking back and forth from Severus to Harry and then back again.

"I will have the seafood alfredo, and may we have some more breadsticks as well?"

"Certainly sir." The waiter answered. "And for you sir?" He questioned directing his attention toward Harry.

"I think that I will have the lasagna." Harry said as he gave one last look at the menu.

"Very well. Is there anything else I can get you before I place your order?"

"No thank you. That will do nicely." Severus answered. The waiter then gave the two men a nod and left.

"So," Severus said after a moment of silence, "I want to learn more about you. Tell me a secret."

After a minute or two Harry said, "Will you promise that you won't get mad?"

Severus narrowed his eyes for a moment then reluctantly agreed.

"And that you won't take away points?"

"Seeing as how we are not in school, I cannot do that. And considering that I haven't taken any points at all this past week it might shock everyone if points were randomly missing."

Harry looked at Severus for a moment and then Severus said "Okay, I promise."

"Well, do you remember when you threatened me in my fourth year about stealing potion ingredients?"

"I do." Severus answered, wondering where this was going.

"Well, I never did. And that year I think that it was Barty Crouch Jr. when he was pretending the be Moody. But, Hermione did in our second year. We; Hermione, Ron, and I, but mostly Hermione brewed Polyjuice potion. We needed to turn into Slytherines so that we could find out who Slytherine's heir was and who was opening the Chamber of Secrets. We didn't find out at that time though so we really did it all for nothing."

"So you are telling me that Miss Granger brewed a successful batch of Polyjuice potion when she was twelve?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, I was actually a bit surprised that it actually worked."

"And who did you three become?"

"Well, Ron and I took hair from Crabe and Goyle. Hermione put a sleeping potion in a couple of cupcakes and those two saw them floating in from of them and just ate them without thinking. Hermione grabbed a hair off of Milicent Bulstrode's robed, but that actually ended up being a cat hair. She had to go to Madame Pomfrey to reverse the effects since Polyjuice wasn't intended for animals. Hermione was so embarrassed. She had cat ears, whiskers and even a tail. At the time it wasn't funny and Hermione was devastated. Thinking back on it now it really is quite amusing." The last part Harry said while laughing.

"I bet that was a sight. I will have to remember to tell Miss granger that she owes me for the potion ingredients she took. " Severus chuckled.

"She's going to kill me when she finds out that I told you."

Severus let out another chuckle. Just then the door opened and their waiter was carrying a tray with their food on it. After he set the correct dish down in front of its owner he asked if they needed anything else as he refilled their wine glasses. Severus thought that everything looked good and kindly dismissed him.

"Mmmm." Harry said as he smelled his food. "This smells delicious."

"That it does."

After a few moments of eating in companionable silence Harry said, "So, tell me a secret."

Severus gave him a questioning look but then Harry retorted, "It's only fair."

"Okay." Severus knew that Harry had a point. "Just five me a moment to think."

"Alright." Harry said and then took a bite of his breadstick. "This is really good." He said gesturing to the food. "How is yours?"

"Very good. Thank you."

Harry then smiled at Severus taking in all he could about this wonderful evening.

Once the two men had finished eating and the waiter had cleaned away their plates, Severus spoke, "I like to dance."

"What?" Harry had been taken a bit off guard with the sudden statement.

"That is my secret. I like to dance."

"Really? But I didn't see you dance at the ball during the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"I did not want people to know that I actually know how to enjoy myself. I did have a reputation to uphold you know."

"Yeah, I know." Harry started to daydream about how things could be if he were sitting at a ball and Severus suddenly walked up to him and asked him to dance. Harry continued his fantasy and didn't notice that Severus had stood up and walked over to Harry.

"Harry?" Severus had said for the third time.

"Oh. Sorry Sev. I was distracted."

"I could tell."

"Are we leaving?" Harry asked noticing that Severus was holding out his hand to him.

"No. I would like to show you my secret, share it with you. Will you dance with me?"

Harry couldn't believe that Severus was making his most recent fantasy come true, with the exception of being at a ball of course. "I would love to, but I'll have to warn you that I'm not any good."

"We will see. And I could always teach you." Severus then took Harry's hand and led him to the center of the room. After he placed one hand on Harry's waist and had Harry's hand held in his other he could that Harry was nervous.

"Look into my eyes Harry. Feel the music, and I will lead you."

Harry took a deep breath and nodded. Gazing into Severus' black depth and getting lost in them, Harry slowly started to move. The two men never broke eye contact as they effortlessly glided across the floor (with little help from Severus).

After a few minutes of dancing the music dimmed to silence before allowing the next song to start. When the music stopped, so did they. Still gazing into each other's eyes and still pressed firmly against the other man, their hearts were racing.

Severus released a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding, closed the short distance and met Harry's lips with a soft, gentle kiss. After a brief moment of shock Harry relaxed and Severus deepened the kiss, turning it very passionate.

When the two men separated Severus was the first to speak. "I'll tell you another secret, I've been wanting to do that all week."

"I'm glad you waited," Harry stated and before Severus could question why, he continued, "I couldn't have chosen a better moment for our first kiss."

Severus smiled and realized at that very moment what he was feeling toward Harry was more than attraction. He was quickly falling in love with him.

The two men sat down at their table once again and Severus rang the bell and ordered dessert, a single piece of tiramisu that the two would share.

"I do have to admit," Severus said, "you danced exceptionally well."

Harry blushed slightly at the compliment then replied, "Thanks. I had a great partner."

"Why thank you." Severus replied.

Just then the dessert arrived and Severus let Harry have the first bite. Severus couldn't be sure if Harry was savoring the sweet taste of the dessert or if he was eating it seductively on purpose. But it definitely put a couple of thoughts into Severus' head.

With the sight in front of him, Severus couldn't help but lean over the table and place another kiss on Harry's alluring lips.

After the two men were done eating dessert and Severus had paid the bill, they left the restaurant.

They walked around the small town admiring the sights for a bit before Severus apparated them back to Hogwarts.

While they were walking back up to the main entrance of the castle, Harry stopped just shy of being able to reach the door.

"Harry?" Severus questioned. "Is everything okay?"

"This has been the best night of my life. I feel that if we walk through those doors that it will be over. I don't want it to end."

"This has been the most amazing night of my life as well, I don't want it to end either."

Harry hugged Severus, never wanting to let go. He had never felt like this before about anyone and was a bit overwhelmed.

"Come on," Severus said, "we can go to my chambers for a whole longer and continue to get to know one another."

At that comment Harry smiled broadly and had a twinkle in his eye that would have but the Headmaster's twinkle to shame.

**Thank you for reading this chapter. More to come soon. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you to all who have stuck with the story so far. If anyone has anything they might like to see happen in the story let me know. If I can't find somewhere to place it in this story maybe I will place it in another.**

**Chapter 18**

Severus and Harry walked through the halls silently after their blissful first date. Upon entering Severus' rooms Harry took a seat while Severus got out a bottle of wine.

"Would you like some?" Severus asked, gesturing to the bottle in his hands.

"Sure, tonight was the first time I've had wine. The one we had with dinner was very good."

"This one is much like that, maybe just a bit sweeter." Severus then handed Harry his glass of wine then sat down beside him on the sofa with his own glass in hand.

"I never got a chance to thank you for the dance Sev. You were brilliant."

"I'm glad you had a good time. I was quite nervous. I assume that you want there to be a second date?"

"Of course, if for nothing else but the amazing kissing." Harry said while blushing. Severus chuckled at the shade of red Harry was quickly turning.

At Harry's comment Severus took both of their glasses of wine and set them on the table. "I can agree with you on the amazing kissing part." Then Severus leaned in and captured Harry's lips with his own. He couldn't help but run his tongue along Harry's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Harry slightly parted his lips and allowed the older wizard to explore his mouth.

A couple of minutes later Severus pulled himself away from the kiss (not that he wanted to, mind you). Trying to hide the erection that was quickly becoming painful, he looked at Harry, seeing the flushed cheeks and slightly swollen lips from the kiss, he spoke, "So, what should we discuss?" Severus desperately needed a change of topic.

"Well, nyou said that you wanted to know more about me. Just start asking questions. Anything?"

"Such a simple tactic, why didn't I think of that? Okay, let's start small. Favorite color?"

"Red."

"Because of Gryffindor?"

"No." Harry answered. "I have always liked the color, goes well with black. You should think about adding a bit of red to your wardrobe. I bet it would look great on you."

"I'll consider that."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Obviously I have always liked black. But right now I think that it would have to be green."

"Cause of Slytherine?"

"No, I find myself looking into the most gorgeous pair of eyes lately, and they happen to be green."

Harry blushed a little at the statement. "Thank you Sev."

"You're welcome Harry."

"Hey. I know that you like quiddich, at least when it comes to your Slytherine's but did you ever play?" Harry inquired.

"I did."

"Really? What position?"

"I was a beater." Severus answered.

"Were you any good?"

"I like to think so."

"Maybe one of these days I can talk you into joining one of our games sometime."

"Maybe."

"Would you really consider playing with us?"

"As I have previously stated, I find it difficult to say 'no' to you."

"I don't think that I could say 'no' to you either."

"We will have to wait and see. Hmm, let's see, ah, do you like to read?" Severus asked.

"Some. Fiction mainly."

"Do you have a favorite book?"

"Yeah. Well it's a series really. It's called 'The Lord of the Rings'. But my favorite of the series is 'The Hobbit'.

"Those were by a muggle author weren't they?" Severus questioned.

"Yeah. J.R.R. Tolkien."

"Maybe I will try and read those sometime."

"I have a copy of them. Just let me know when you want them."

"I will, thank you."

Harry leaned in and snuggled against Severus. He continued to tell the older wizard a little about the plot for 'The Lord of the Rings'. Severus listened intently and was very intrigued by the story. From what Harry told him, it seemed like the type of story Severus would truly enjoy.

Eventually Severus and Harry just sat there and held each other, completely comfortable in each other's arms. At some point the two men dozed off. When Severus awoke he noticed Harry snuggled up with his head resting atop his chest.

"Harry?" Severus softly whispered in Harry's ear. "Harry?"

"Hmmm?"

"Let's go lay down. I'll get you some pajamas."

"Okay." Harry slowly sat up to allow Severus to stand.

Severus retrieved the clothes for Harry and handed them to him. While Harry changed in the bathroom, Severus changed in his bedroom. Just as Severus was straightening out the covers on the bed there was a slight knock at the door.

"Can I come in?" Harry asked.

"Of course. Come, lay down."

Harry walked over and slid in under the covers. Severus did the same. Harry then moved over so that he was right against the warm body occupying the bed. Using Severus' shoulder as a pillow, Harry draped his arm over Severus' chest.

"Sev?"

"Yes?"

"I feel as if this is where I was always meant to be. Right here, in your arms. It feels so right."

"I feel the same way Harry. I don't know what it is that you see in me. But whatever it is, I'm glad you do." Severus admitted.

"Maybe one of these days I'll tell you. But for now, I just want to lay here." At that Harry snuggles as close as he could to Severus and in no time was asleep.

Severus watched Harry sleeping for a little while before the even breathing of the younger man lulled him to sleep as well. The last thing that Severus thought that night was how beautiful Harry was and how much he adored the man and wizard that he had become.

**Thank you for reading this chapter. Once again, PLEASE REVIEW. It makes all of my hard work worth while.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you all for reading. I hope that you all love reading this story as much as I love writing it.**

**Chapter 19**

Harry was the first to wake the next morning. He was still comfortably cuddled up next to Severus and he couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. He had never been so happy in all of his life. While Harry lay there looking at the handsome man next to him, he decided to do something special for Severus. He gently slid out of bed and headed for the tiny kitchenette.

Harry opened the small refrigerator and peered inside. He was planning on making Severus breakfast but it looked like he would just have to do that another time. He would just have to order out this time, which was rather easy considering that he had an inside man in the kitchens (or inside elf as the case were).

"Dobby?" Harry said to the empty room. A moment later the elf appeared.

"Hello Harry Potter. How may Dobby help sir?"

"Hello Dobby. I was hoping that you would bring some breakfast."

"Certainly sir. Dobby will do anything for Harry Potter. Harry Potter is Dobby's friend. But may Dobby ask why you are in Professor Snape's rooms?"

"We had a date last night."

"And since Harry Potter is still here I take it the date went well."

"Yes Dobby, it did."

"Dobby is happy for Harry Potter."

"Thank you Dobby."

"Harry Potter is most welcome. Now, what can Dobby get Harry Potter from the kitchens sir?"

Harry thought for a moment then answered, "Can I get a pot of coffee, scrambled eggs, bacon toast, cheese danishes, and some pumpkin juice?"

"Of course Harry Potter can."

"Make sure that you bring enough for myself as well as Severus."

"Of course sir. Dobby will be back in a jiffy." And with that Dobby disappeared. Within a minute or two Dobby was back with all that Harry had asked for.

"Dobby is back sir."

"Thank you Dobby."

"Harry Potter is most welcome. Is there anything else Dobby can do for you?"

"No thank you Dobby. You have done enough."

"Goodbye Harry Potter. Enjoy your breakfast with Professor Snape sir."

"Goodbye Dobby." And once again Dobby disappeared with a small 'pop'.

Harry then went back into the bedroom and climbed back into bed beside Severus. He snuggled up beside the older man and started rubbing the older man's chest. Severus slightly stirred but didn't open his eyes. Harry then leaned over and gently started kissing him. This time Severus opened his eyes to see a smiling Harry.

"Morning Sev."

"Mmmm, good morning."

"I have a surprise for you."

"It can't be any better than waking up with you next to me." Severus said as he pulled Harry a little bit closer.

"I know but I still think that you will like it."

"I'm sure I will. So, what is it?" Severus asked.

"You have to get up to see."

"What if I don't want to? What if I just want to lay here with you in my arms all day?"

"As wonderful as that sounds will you please get up? We can come lay back down in a bit. Okay?"

"Alright. I'll get up, but only if you give me another kiss."

Harry smiled then said, "I think that can be arranged." He then leaned down and captured Severus in a soft and sensual kiss. After a few more moments the two men got out of bed.

Harry then led Severus into the sitting room where the food was waiting.

"Harry, you didn't have to do all of this." Severus said as he saw the elaborate meal waiting for them.

"I didn't do much. I was going to actually cook you breakfast but you don't have much food in the kitchen. So I called Dobby and he got it for us."

"Thank you anyways. What is that muggle saying? 'It's the thought that counts'. And it looks delicious, especially the coffee." Severus said as he reached for the pot sitting on the table and poured himself a cup.

"Maybe we will go to the market sometime and get some groceries and we could make breakfast together one morning." Severus added.

"That would be great." Harry said.

The two men ate the spread before them and when they could eat no more Harry was true to his word and they went to lie back down.

After about an hour or so, Harry started to get restless. "What would you like to do today Sev?" Harry asked.

"I assume you are referring to something other than what we are doing now?"

"Yes."

"I don't have any preferences other than spending the day with you. Is there something that you were thinking of?"

"Well, we could go for a walk around the lake."

"That sounds pleasant." Severus admitted.

"Go ahead and shower. I'll perform a cleaning charm on my clothes and shower next while you get dressed." Harry told Severus as he got out of bed.

Severus couldn't help but think of what it would be like to be able to shower with Harry. At the thought a little smirk graced his lips. But he knew it was too soon for something like that so he tried to push the thought to the back of his mind.

Severus got up from the bed, gave Harry a quick kiss and headed into the bathroom. He showered quickly and realized something as soon as he stepped out of the shower. He hadn't brought any clothes in here with him. And he couldn't summon his clothes because he left his wand in the bedroom.

Severus securely wrapped the towel around his waist, took a deep breath and opened the door. The first thing he heard was a wistle.

"Damn Sev. If I knew that you were hiding that under your robes I might have told you about my crush ages ago." Harry said while gaping at the older man.

"Is that so?"

"Mmm Hmm." Was Harry's response.

Severus was feeling a bit naughty so he decided to have just a bit of fun with the Gryffindor.

"Now Harry, I don't want you to get any ideas. At least not yet anyways."

"Too late Sev. Man you are sexy."

"Careful Mr. Potter," Severus said as he seductively walked over to where Harry was standing, "I am almost certain that I have more self-control than you do."

Harry all but melted at the purr that rolled off of Severus' tongue. Severus pulled Harry to him and met his lips with a searing kiss. When he pulled back Severus couldn't hide the smirk that crossed his lips as Harry let out a whimper.

Severus saw the lust in Harry's eyes as he backed away. "Now, take your shower and get dressed."

Harry gave a sigh but moved toward the bathroom none the less.

When Harry exited the room Severus was patiently waiting on the sofa. Harry couldn't help but get Severus back for his teasing earlier. 'This is going to be fun.' Harry thought.

The younger wizard walked over and stood in front of Severus. Before he could question what Harry was doing, he straddled Severus' legs with his own. The lustful look still filled Harry's eyes but Harry knew that he could hold back, at least for now.

"You will find out professor," Harry whispered into the older man's ear, "that I can have self-control as well." Harry then leaned down and gently sucked on Severus' neck before giving it a firm bite, hard enough to cause just a little bit of pain but not hard enough to leave a mark.

Severus couldn't help but growl at the mixture of pain and pleasure. "I can tell that you are going to be fun to be with Harry. But before we both get carried away lets go for that walk. I will bring a book for us to read." Harry and Severus then stood up from the sofa. "Do you prefer Shakespeare or Poe?" Severus then asked.

"I've never read either of them, whichever you prefer will be fine."

Severus walked over to his bookshelf and plucked a book from its spot after a moment of looking. "I think that Shakespeare will do for now."

Harry and Severus then walked hand in hand through the dungeons, up to the main entrance and out of the main doors toward the lake.

**Once again, thank you for reading this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW. **

**I have had a request to add some angst to the story. As a lot of it is already written most of what I'm doing is trying to proof read it and type it up so I can post it. If I can find a spot to add in some angst I will. It however might take a few chapters or so to come out. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Another chapter here. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 20**

After a leisurely walk around the lake Severus and Harry settled down under a large shade tree. Severus leaned against the tree as Harry settled between his legs, leaning against Severus' chest.

Severus got out his book and asked Harry which work of Shakespeare's he would like to read. "We have Othello, Romeo and Juliet, The Taming of the Shrew, Macbeth…" Severus went through a few more options. Harry thought for a moment then answered. "How about Romeo and Juliet, I've always heard that one was good.

"That it is." Severus answered flipping through the book to find the proper page. When he found it he held the book out in front of them so they could both read the words.

"Sev?"

"Hmmm?"

"Would you read it out loud?"

Severuss leaned his head down and gave Harry a quick kiss. "Of course I will."

Severus then started reading, "Two households, both alike in dignity," but before he could get any further he was interrupted.

"Hiya Harry. Professor." Ron said as he and Hermione walked up to where Harry and Severus were lounging.

"Hey guys." Harry said as he blushed a little at the position he and Severus were in.

"Mr. Weasley. Miss Granger." The professor greeted them.

"I would ask how your date went last night, but I doubt that you would be sitting like that if it had went badly." Hermione stated.

"Yeah, it was nice." Harry said. "I'll tell you about it later."

Hermione then noticed the book that was in the professor's hand. "What are you reading?" She asked her professor.

However, Harry was the one to answer. "Sev was just about to read Romeo and Juliet."

"I love that play. May we stay professor?" she asked.

Severus glanced at Harry and the younger man gave a nod. "I don't see why not." Severus answered.

Ron looked a bit uncomfortable but Hermione pulled him down to sit on the grass. "Just listen," she told him, "it's fascinating."

After everyone was situated Severus once again began to read. "Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona where we lay our scene. From ancient grudge bread to new mutiny. Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes a pair of star crossed lovers take their life. Who's misadventurous, piteous overthrows doth with their death bury their parents strife. The fearful passage of their death marked love, and the continuance of their parents rage which but their children's end naught could remove, is now the two hours traffic of our stage. The which if you with patient ears attend, what here shall miss our toil shall strive to mend."

After reading the opening Severus glanced up. Hermione was listening intently, Ron was playing with a blade of grass, and Harry was comfortably resting against his chest. Severus then continued.

Harry listened to Severus' deep smooth voice as he read the play. He couldn't help but hang on every word. He loved that voice. He loved the way Severus felt when they kissed and touched. Then Harry realized, he had fallen in love with Severus. Harry then lifted his head and gazed up at Severus, receiving a small smile from the Potions Master as he continued to read. Harry's heart fluttered.

As Severus read the play Harry couldn't help but love the things that Romeo and Juliet said to one another. It was so romantic. It truly was an incredible story of forbidden love.

"For never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet, and her Romeo." Severus finished. When he looked up this time Hermione was crying, Ron looked mad and Harry was definitely contemplating something.

"That is a bunch of bollocks!" Ron exclaimed, making everyone's heads turn toward him.

"What is?" Severus inquired, wondering what had made the red headed Gryffindor shout out.

"Why didn't they just tell their parents to sod off? I mean they still got married. There are so many things they could have done to be together." Ron answered.

Hermione was touched by Ron's observations. She really did love him.

Severus was the one to carry on the conversation with Ron. "Times were different, they couldn't just tell their parents. They were brought up to hate one another. It was forbidden before it even started."

"But what about the priest? Couldn't he have given them sanctuary or something?"

"I think that if he could have then he would have suggested it. The priest was hoping to bring the families together with Romeo and Juliet's marriage. But it didn't go the way he had planned, so instead he gave Juliet that potion that made her appear dead so that Romeo and Juliet could be together."

"But what was Romeo's deal? He was head over heels for that Rosaline girl and then he what, forgot about her at the first sight of Juliet?"

"In a word, yes." Severus answered. "And people's feelings can change. For them it was love at first sight."

"Alright. I still don't completely get it though." Ron admitted. "But if my parents would have told me that I could only be with a pure blood or something like that I would have told them to sod off."

"Well luckily we don't have to worry about that now do we?" Hermione interjected. "Come on Ron, let's leave these two alone. Thank you for letting us stay professor."

Severus nodded at the two. They said their goodbye's and strolled of toward the castle hand in hand.

"What did you think about the play?" Severus asked Harry who was still leaning comfortably against his chest.

"It was good. Have I ever told you that your voice is intoxicating?"

"You didn't always use to think so I'm sure."

"I do now though. Actually it is not only your voice that I find mesmerizing."

"Is that so?" Severus asked during a small chuckle.

"Yes it is." At that Harry turned toward Severus and slowly and sensually kissed him. "Let's go inside Sev." Harry had something he wanted to say.

**Thank you for reading this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW. **


End file.
